5 Times Harvey Saved Mike's Life & the 1 time Mike Returned the Favour
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike is having a tough week - almost getting hit by a car, an angry client turns his aggression on Mike, Mike has a couple of issues with the Pearson Hardmann's elevators, and when a crazed gunman takes Mike hostage, Mike thinks it cant get any worse. That is until a dream he'd been having about Harvey and a speeding car comes true, only this time Mike is the one who saves Harvey..
1. Chapter 1 - A Near Miss

**_5 Times Harvey Saved Mike's Life and the 1 time Mike Returned the Favour…_**

 **1\. A Near Miss….**

The first time Mike had the dream he thought nothing of it, that it was just the work of exhaustion and staying up until 3 in the morning to finish off the files for Harvey and the meeting tomorrow. Mike had drifted off mid-sentence and dreamt of being at work at Pearson Hardmann.

 _It started out like an ordinary day at the office, Harvey and Louis piling work on him, being badgered by the other associates, but then Mike was suddenly standing outside on the corner of Pearson Hardmann in the middle of being yelled at by Harvey. Mike yelled back, and Harvey glared at him before storming off, and Mike merely stood watching him go. It was like it was happening in slow motion, the squeal of tires and shouts of people followed by a blur of red heading straight towards Harvey. Mike tried to warn Harvey, but his shouts were muffled and he could only hear buzzing in his ears, Harvey was busy on the phone, Mike tried to run but his legs wouldn't move. He could only watch as the car sped up and got closer and closer to an unknowing Harvey. Mike yelled one last time but just as Harvey stepped off the curb towards Ray's car the car reached Harvey and…_

Mike bolted up in bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He frowned as he considered the dream and what he meant, he shook his head and pat his ears as he could still hear buzzing. When it persisted Mike realise the buzzing was not coming from his ears. Turning his head he saw it was 8:10 and he was late for work, the meeting was at 8:30 and Mike knew Harvey was going to kill him, literally.

"Hello?" Mike said with a gulp as he answered his phone, not bothering to check to see who it was, he already knew.

"Where the hell are you?" Harvey yelled back at him, and Mike could just feel his glare

"I'm sorry Harvey I-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses, just get your ass here in the next ten minutes or don't bother coming in at all." Harvey slammed the phone making Mike wince and hesitate slightly before jumping up and rushing to get ready for work. He just hoped the answer he found in the files last night was enough to make Harvey overlook his tardiness.

Mike pedalled like he'd never pedalled before, whizzing in and out of traffic. He swore he was close a few times to getting hit by a car, and left behind him a trail of angry motorists. But he had to ignore them and focus to getting to work, he made the mistake of checking his watch, because when he looked back up he saw another car heading straight towards him and only just managed to swerve and ended up on the sidewalk right outside Pearson Hardmann, right in the path of an angry Harvey. Squeezing his brakes, Mike stopped about a foot away from Harvey and let out a sigh of relief.

"I made it with a minute to spare." Mike saw with a small smirk as he chained his bike up, when he turned back around Harvey was still frowning at him

"What to explain to me what just happened?"

"I know I'm late I'm sorry Harvey, but I found the answer we were looking for." Mike said getting out the folders and holding them out

"That's not what I mean Mike. I mean you nearly getting hit by that damn car on that death trap you call a bicycle!" Mike could have sworn he saw a glint of concern in the man's eyes before it was replaced with fury that Mike dimissed it.

"What? You told me to get here in ten minutes and I did." Mike retorted as Harvey propelled Mike into the car, and heard Harvey mumble something about a cab and puppies ending up under one.

"You better have found something in those files." Harvey growled from Mike's right, and Mike merely rolled his eyes as he looked through the files to find the page he highlighted last night. But then his expression quickly turned into a frown as he realised he couldn't find the page.

"Well Einstein? I'm waiting." Harvey said from beside Mike, and although Mike didn't turn to look at him, he could just hear the amusement in Harvey's voice.

"It's here. I know it is, I found it last night!" Mike babbled

"Well you got 5 minutes until to find it."

"2 minutes." Harvey said, but Mike swore it was only about one minute later.

"I can find it!" Mike huffed feeling his hands shake and the thought that maybe he left it at home

"Yeah well find it in the lobby as we're here." Harvey said rolling his eyes as he opened the door to the car and stepped out.

Mike followed suit a moment later, with paper in both arms and a file in his mouth, he stepped out into the road and was about to shut the door when he realise he couldn't, he had his arms full

Harvey found it funny to see the pup rattled, because he knew that Mike would find it eventually, he just liked to see him squirm. He was still smiling when he stepped out the car, but as he turned to face the back end of the car he was a car speed around the corner a bit too fast for Harvey's liking. His blood suddenly ran cold as he realise the car was heading this way, right towards Mike. Snapping his gaze from the car to Mike, who had his head down in a file, and back at the car again, and suddenly he felt real fear

"Mike!" He yelled hoping the associate would turn his head,

"Just a minute!" Mike yelled back as he focusing on looking through the last file, his last glimmer of hope, that he didn't hear the squeal of tires, the beeping of a horn, or in fact see the car heading right at him.

"Found it!" Mike yelled pulling out the piece of paper and holding it to wave in Harvey's face

"Mike!"

"Hey Harvey-" Mike started lifting his head just at the moment the car was literally only a few feet in front of him, and Mike froze, his eyes widening and his heart skipped a beat as fear consumed him. He knew he didn't have time to run, besides his legs weren't cooperating anyway, he was frozen. This is it, Mike thought just as the car reached him and Mike thought that was the end of him.

Next thing Mike knew he was on the ground staring up at the sky, and he tried to tell what was damaged when the car hit him, but he couldn't feel any pain besides a slight throbbing in his head, and the sound of blood rushing to his ears.

"Son of a bitch!" Mike heard a familiar voice yell making him jump

"Harvey?" Mike said frowning, waiting for the pain to hit him, thinking it was just the adrenalin, when Harvey's face suddenly filled his vision, and this time Mike was sure he saw concern. And he realised that he was suddenly on the sidewalk beside Harvey, and not in the middle of the road under a car.

"Mike? Dammit? Mike are you alright?" Harvey said helping Mike up to his feet, and Mike still felt wobbly, he was still trying to process what happened.

"What? What happened?" Mike rambled glancing around and then back at Harvey

"That car nearly hit you!" Ray said suddenly appearing into view; "Sorry Harvey it didn't stop and was going too fast, I couldn't get the plate."

"Dammit." Harvey said before turning back to Mike; "Mike? Mike are you alright?"

Mike didn't hear Harvey, he was trying to figure out how he ended up out of the way of the car, and when he looked down he saw all the files and papers on the floor

"Oh god."

"Mike what is it?"

"The files!" Mike said going to bend down and pick them up when he felt something on his arm and when he looked , Harvey had a vice grip on his arm, and then it clicked. Harvey had pulled him out the way

"MIKE!" Mike suddenly looked at Harvey; "Forget the damn files! Are you ok?"

"Yea…Yeah I'm fine. I don't think anything's broken, I've just got a headache from when my head hit the sidewalk."

"You're lucky you weren't killed!" Harvey fumed

"You saved me? Could it be that you actually care about me?" Mike asked Harvey, and Harvey quickly let go of Mike's arm and rolled his eyes

"I just don't want to have to go through the trouble of training another associate, one puppy is enough trouble."

Mike merely smiled, ignoring Harvey's denial, knowing that he didn't mean it, he knew Harvey did actually care about him, and a good thing too. The car that almost hit him was a near miss…

 ** _AN: Hope you guys liked this! Keep reading as there will be more soon. Next chapter titled – Through the Glass Window, containing, arguments, mild violence and one hurt Mike!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Confined and Claustrophobic

**AN: I know I said the next chapter was Through the Glass Window, but I had to set the scene for that chapter, and thought this chapter fit in well.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Confined and Claustrophobic**

The second time Mike had the dream he chalked it up to mere coincidence, especially considering he himself was almost hit by a car the day before. He assumed it was his subconscious warning him to be careful and hoped he wouldn't have the dream again, he'd tossed and turned all night and woke up in a cold sweat again. Only this time early for work, too early in fact, it was 4 am and Mike couldn't get back to sleep.

By the time Mike got to work, leaving himself plenty of time considering he could barely keep his eyes open biking to work, he was so tired. But luckily he left early enough to miss the morning rush, and an added bonus he got to work before Harvey! A first time ever, he felt quite proud of himself, as he walked to the elevator and waited, leaning his side and head against the wall and closed his eyes. Relieved to have a moments peace. Except a minute later a familiar voice make him jump.

"What the matter pup, bad night?" Mike opened his eyes to a grinning Harvey, and he groaned inwardly, it was too early to be mocked

"You look terrible." Harvey added when Mike didn't respond, with a raised eyebrow as he studied Mike

"Gee thanks Harvey." Mike retorted rolling his eyes. "At least I'm on time."

"Congratulations kid, you're on time for the first time ever!" Harvey said slapping Mike on the back and stepping onto the elevator as the doors opened, Mike stumbled into the elevator after him and slumped against the walls as the doors closed. They ascended in silence until Harvey spoke again

"Seriously Mike you look like you death. Are you always like this in the mornings? Is this why you are always late?" Harvey asked with amusement clear in his voice

"I couldn't sleep alright." Mike snapped back

"Snappy puppy" Harvey replied even more amused

Mike shook his head and turned to glare at Harvey when suddenly the elevator lights flickered and the elevator shook, causing Harvey and Mike be thrown against the elevator walls and had to cling onto the inside railing as the elevator jutted to a sudden stop, causing Mike to fall onto the floor, landing on his side. All the power inside the elevator went out, leaving just a faint glow of lights as the backup emergency lights kicked in.

Mike looked around the dark elevator as he sat himself up; "Harvey?" Mike said nervously

"For the love of God." Harvey muttered as he dragged himself up to a standing position and slammed his fist on the emergency button a few times. Whilst, Mike too pulled himself up to a standing position, but refused to let go of the metal railing

"Harvey? What's going on?" Mike muttered gulping, feeling suddenly very thirsty and nervous

"What does it look like? The damn elevators stopped." Harvey said frowning as he tried to check for signs of why the elevator has stopped

"It will start again won't it?" Mike asked as Harvey got out his phone and dialled Donna, as it rung he looked over at Mike, who seemed a little pale, but as it was dark he wasn't sure; "Not afraid of the dark are we pup?"

Mike merely ignored him and tried to remain calm, and control his breathing. He was not going to start panicking

"Donna?"

"Harvey? Why are you calling me?"

"Donna! Mike and I are trapped in one of the elevators;" Harvey checked the digital display above his head; "Probably somewhere between the 22nd and 23rd floor. Call the maintenance guy will you?" Harvey looked over again at Mike and saw his knuckles were white from gripping the metal railing; "And do it fast" Harvey added

"On it. I'll let you know when I get an update."

Harvey hung up and looked at Mike closely; "Donna's calling the maintenance guy, we're going to be out of here soon."

"Good." Mike replied nodding his head but refused to take his eyes off the floor

"You alright there kid?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow

"Fine." Mike replied, another nod

"You don't look fine. You look pale." Harvey said narrowing his eyes; "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Another one word another

Before Harvey could ask Mike again, his phone went off

"Harvey? The maintenance guys say all the elevators are out, and it's going to take some time to get them up and running."

"Typical! Well tell them to hurry it up, the pup isn't looking so good." Harvey said annoyed at the inconvenience and making light of Mike's odd behaviour

"Just stay calm Harvey, and tell Mike to do the same."

"What..what did she say?" Mike asked his voice wavering, still gripping onto the metal railing, as Harvey hung up

"All the elevators are down, but the maintenances guys are working on it."

"How long?"

"They don't know." Mike merely nodded

After about five minutes of standing around in silence, Harvey sighed and unbuttoned his jacket as the elevator was starting to heat up, then he sat down on the floor and started writing some emails to pass the time.

"What if ..? What if that's too late? What if the cable snaps?" Mike suddenly asked causing Harvey to look up

"What if the cable snaps? What if the elevator drops?" Mike repeated

Harvey rolled his eyes; "That's unlikely." But Harvey noted Mike's pale complexion; "Just calm down, we're be out of here in no time."

"How do you know? The chances of surviving an elevator drop is 1 in 20."

"Where did you read that? Random and stupid statistics dot org." Harvey retorted with a scoff; "Now sit down Mike, you're wasting your energy and neither of us has any water. Besides you look like you're about to pass out." Harvey said firmly

"This isn't funny Harvey. We're on the 22nd floor! There's no way we survive that if the elevator drops. Oh my god we're going to die!" Mike said his breathing suddenly quickening as he started hyperventilating, and his vision started to blur slightly. He could feel his heart racing and that panicked him even more

"Mike dammit calm down!" Harvey barked, feeling slightly worried as Mike wouldn't stop

"I can't Harvey. We're going to die!" Mike's breathing intensified and his hands started shaking

Harvey's eyes widened as he jumped up; "Shit." He grabbed Mike's shoulders, turning Mike to face him and shook him slightly; "MIKE! I want you to listen to me, we are not going to die!"

"But-"

"No! We are not going to die, ok? Donna and the maintenance guys are working on getting us out of here, and they will. So sit down, take slow deep breathes and calm the hell down!" Harvey ordered Mike, but softly and calmly

It was a moment before Mike reluctantly let go of the metal railing and slid down to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. When Harvey sat down opposite him he saw Mike's hands were still shaking

As Harvey watched Mike's breathing slowed slightly but was still not to Harvey's liking

"So you want to tell me how long you've been claustrophobic?"

"What? I'm not-"

"Mike" Harvey said with a knowing look, and Mike sighed

"It doesn't matter. Not like you would care anyway." Mike muttered under his breathe, but being in such close quarters, Harvey heard every word, and frowned.

"Fine kid, if you want to sit there and have a panic attack, then fine." Harvey said raising his hands in defeat before getting out his phone and continuing his emails

The silence between them stretched, and it begun to irritate Harvey, and make him concerned when Mike's breathing was still shallow and uneven

"You know you are going to pass out unless you control your breathing." Harvey said firmly but didn't look at Mike

"Mike" Harvey repeated when Mike didn't respond

"Fine! It was five years ago and I was locked in the trunk of a car for over two hours." Mike said as he whipped he head around and glared at Harvey; "So go ahead, laugh, make your jokes." Mike finished looking down at the floor

"Jesus Mike! Do you honestly think I would make fun of you for that?!"

Mike eyed him suspiciously; "Really?"

"So you want to tell me how you ended up in a trunk of car?" Harvey asked softly

"It was one of Trevor's dealers that he ripped off." Mike said avoiding Harvey's gaze, afraid to see the disappointment on Harvey's face; "And he wanted to send Trevor a message, so I got jumped and stuffed in a trunk until Trevor paid up."

"God Mike." Harvey fumed; "I'm going to kill Trevor if I ever see him again."

Mike suddenly looked up at Harvey, and was surprised to anger in his expression, and not disappointment; "It's not a big deal Harvey. It was a long time ago." Mike said with a shrug, feeling a little more relaxed

"It sounds like a big deal to me if you're now claustrophobic!"

"I'm not claustrophobic! I just don't like being in small spaces with no way out." Mike said and fidgeted slightly, but Harvey noticed that Mike's breathing was returning to normal and he saw a slight smile on his face.

"Why don't you just take the stairs?" Harvey asked genuinely interested

"You're kidding right? Harvey it's 50 flights!" Mike yelled waving his hands

"Puppies need the exercise." Harvey retorted and Mike rolled his eyes, but Harvey saw he was trying hard not to smile

"Thanks Harvey." Mike muttered smiling, as his breathing came back to normal and he relaxed, he felt safe with Harvey

"For what?" Harvey asked innocently, and then suddenly the elevator shook again as the lights came back on, and the elevator started ascending

Mike looked at Harvey with wide eyes, and jumped up waiting for the doors to open. When they did Mike ran out and let out a sigh of relief, practically hugging the walls.

"I know you're a puppy but that doesn't mean you need to kiss the floor." Harvey said with a wicked grin as he followed Mike out the elevator, and Mike merely glared at him

"Harvey! Mike! Thank god. Are you alright?" Donna said as she rushed over concerned

"We're fine Donna, why wouldn't we be?" Harvey replied cutting Mike off before he could answer, which Mike found strange

Donna looked at them both suspiciously before shrugging it off; "By the way your 9'O clock has been in the conference room for 45 minutes and is getting rather agitated."

Harvey merely grumbled something before beckoning Mike to follow

"Why did you do that?" Mike said as he tried to catch up with Harvey

"Do what?"

"Cover with Donna."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mike. Now go get Mr MacPhersons files and meet me in the conference room."

Mike watched Harvey head to the conference room in confusion, he didn't understand why Harvey covered with Donna, but he put it out of his head and ran to get the files. He would thank Harvey later after the client meeting.

 _Little did Mike know that the day was not over yet, and Mike would soon be thanking Harvey for saving his life twice in one day after he gets acquainted with a certain glass window…_


	3. Chapter 3 - Through the Glass Window

**Chapter 3**

 **Through the Glass Window**

To say that Mr MacPherson was angry was understated. When Mike walked into the conference room just five minutes after Harvey, the atmosphere was so tense that Mike was afraid to make a single sound, as he could see Harvey and MacPherson were locked in a full on argument.

"I don't care who the hell you are! You're my lawyer and you claim to be able to help me, yet you make me wait for 45 minutes and then say you can't help me!" MacPherson yelled, his voice getting louder and louder

"Now as I said MacPherson, I am fully dedicated to your case, but to defend you I need to know the truth, no lies. And I already explained my reason for being detained." Harvey retorted with a frown and a wave for his dismissing any further argument. Then he turned to Mike and gave him a look, which Mike took to sit down and help, and Mike realised he had been standing in the doorway for a few moments without moving. So Mike quickly sat himself down at the head of the between, MacPherson on his left and Harvey on his right side, his back to the glass windows.

"Don't pull your lawyer mind tricks on me! I know exactly what that means, you actually think I did this!" MacPherson fumed his face going a bright shade of red, and he clenched his fists; "I'm not a liar!" He said and thumped his fists on the glass table that make Mike jump, and he swore he saw tiny cracks forming.

Mike had to admit, he'd never been afraid of a client before, that is until today. MacPherson was over 6 feet tall and was built like a boxer, which made Mike not want to ever be on his bad side.

"I did not say that." Harvey said calmly, trying to figure out why his client was so mad; "But I'm not like any other lawyer you may have had, for me to do what I do, I have to know everything. And MacPherson I am the best at what I do, so you need to be straight with me. Or you can go find another lawyer" Harvey said as he leant back in his chair, which Mike knew Harvey did when he had closed someone

MacPherson narrowed his eyes at Harvey before replying; "I don't care what you have to do, just make this thing go away."

"Just tell me why they're suing you." Harvey said

"Andrews, that arrogant prick has always been after my job, and my money. He's only doing this to get me out of the way so he can take my job! He's a liar, I didn't steal that money!" MacPherson said with a growl

Mike was busy re-reading over the case file notes, and didn't quite believe MacPherson. MacPherson was the C0 of Mackain Software, and Andrews was the CEO. He was suing MacPherson for embezzling funds and possible insider trading. Not to mention giving away prototypes to their rivals. To Mike it seemed like MacPherson was guilty, and he made the mistake of saying so to Harvey, who told him not to judge the client but just do his job. So that what he was doing, he dug into MacPherson's financials and saw there was an account passed through a number of different dummy corporations, which traced back to MacPherson and did actually contain the missing money, and then some. Mike had only just received the information for IT, so he hadn't told Harvey, and now he was afraid to, seeing MacPherson so angry.

"What about the money?" Harvey asked

"What money? I didn't take any money! Andrews probably took it himself and is framing me, you should check him out!"

"We did and he's clean." Harvey replied shaking his head

"Well I don't know where the damn money is!"

"Well actually that's not quite true." Mike interrupted and immediately regretted it as both heads turned to glare at him, and Mike gulped as he handed Harvey the piece of paper; "I checked our MacPhersons's financials and found an account that was routed through fake corporations, but in your name and…it contains the missing money." Mike finished looking at their client, who was glaring at Mike like he wanted to kill him, it made a shiver go down Mike's spine

"How dare you! You had no right to do that you little prick. How the hell gave you permission to go rooting around in my financials!" MacPherson said directing all his anger at Mike, and for the first time Mike felt real fear for his life

"I did." Harvey said interrupting both Mike and MacPherson's thoughts

"What did you say?"

"I told my associate to do his job and that means going through the financials of everyone involved, including you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" MacPherson said jumping up so abruptly that his chair shock backwards and hit the wall behind him with a loud thump

"Look MacPherson I told you when you came to me, that if you want this to go away you have to trust me, and you know trust has to work both ways. I told you for me to win this I needed the truth. What if we had gone to trial and that had come up in court!" Harvey yelled back as he too jumped up in his chair, and then made his way around the conference table behind him to face MacPherson; "Do you have any idea what that would have done! You would have gone to jail! DO YOU GET THAT? JAIL! Because you actually did it you! Not to mention what it would have done to me and my reputation!" Harvey finished pointing accusingly at MacPherson.

The room fell silent. Mike stood up and looked between Harvey and MacPherson with wide eyes, having no idea what to do.

Suddenly, MacPherson swore and clenched his fists, before taking a swing at Harvey. But Harvey was ready for him and he ducked

"Mike get Donna to call security!" Harvey hissed at him as he backed away from MacPherson, who looked like he ready for a fight

But Mike hesitated, thinking that security wouldn't get here in time before someone got hurt. So did the only thing he could think of

"You don't want to do this." Mike said quickly jumping in front of Harvey and help up his hands to MacPherson

"Get out the way kid."

"Mike what the hell are you doing?" Harvey hissed from behind Mike, with wide eyes and fear for the kid

"I know you're angry and the case looks bad, but assaulting your lawyer is not going to help, it will just put you in jail faster!" Mike breathed and then snapped his mouth shut as he regretted what he said, but it seemed to get through to MacPherson as he lowered his fists. But Mike couldn't stop himself

"I know what it's like to feel like you don't have anything left, to regret what you've done and feel like you have nowhere to turn to for help, to-"

"What?!" Mike realised he'd said something wrong as MacPherson's glare came back and he advanced on Mike

"This is your fault! You stupid kid put your nose in my business, and then have the nerve to stand there and tell me you tell me how I feel. You have no idea how I feel!" MacPherson suddenly swung right at Mike, but Mike wasn't ready for it and so couldn't move out the way and MacPherson caught him right in in front of Mike and held him by the front of his jacket

"Jack!" Harvey screamed and Mike suddenly felt like he was flying, and the next thing he knew he was lying on the floor and everything hurt.

Before Mike could figure out what happened, MacPherson was on him again and this time had his hands on Mike's throat.

"Jack dammit! GET OFF HIM!" Harvey yelled pulling at MacPherson, but he was a lot larger and heavier than Harvey

"You stupid smartass, thinking you know everything!" MacPherson fumed as Mike clawed at the man's hands at his throat. Spots started to fill his vision as he couldn't breathe and felt dizzy.

Harvey was panicking, fearing that any second Mike would stop breathing, and knew he wouldn't have time to go get security, but just hoped someone saw and did themselves. Harvey didn't have time to think, he just acted, and tackled MacPherson with all his strength, sending them rolling and struggling across the carpet as both tried to get the upper hand

Mike's eyes started to close when suddenly the pressure on his throat was gone and he turned onto his side and coughed and spluttered, as he brought a shaky hand to him throat. Mike's eyes were watering so everything was blurry, but he could feel that he was lying on something sharp and it hurt.

Harvey struggled with MacPherson before grabbing him and punching him hard right in the face, and the man collapsed on the floor unconscious. Then suddenly, security rushed in and cuffed MacPherson, whilst Donna ran in and crouched beside Mike.

"Oh my god Mike!" Donna gasped afraid to touch him

Mike merely groaned and shifted in place, feeling pain everywhere

"Mike don't move you're on glass!" Donna breathed and it took Mike a moment to process the words before he lay still

Harvey stopped security before taking MacPherson away, and slapped his awake

"You listen to me! Don't worry about your embezzlement lawsuit. You just assaulted my associate in front of a law firm full of witnesses. I'm going to see to it personally that you are put by jail for this, and if you go anywhere near my associate again, jail will be the least of your worried. You understand?" Harvey growled before motioning for security to take him away, and then rushed to Mike

"Don'a" Mike groaned, as Harvey approached

Harvey gasped too at the sight of Mike laying on a bed of glass and blood down his face. He was furious at MacPherson, and at Mike for being stupid enough to jump between him and an angry client, but most of all himself, it was all his fault that Mike was hurt.

"Harv'y?"

"Mike! Oh god!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Painful Conequences

**Chapter 4**

 **Painful Consequences**

"Mike! Oh god!"

"Ughh god m'head hurts." Mike mumbled as he tried to get up, but felt Harvey and Donna hold him down

"Stay still Mike!" Harvey barked before turning to Donna; "Donna call an ambulance."

"No" Mike moaned making Donna hesitate

"Mike it's going to be ok." Donna said reassuringly

"No. Hospital." Mike mumbled shaking his head

"Mike-"

"No. Hospital." Mike repeated again, this time grabbing Harvey's wrist.

When Harvey saw the fear in Mike's eyes as he looked at him, he knew he couldn't take Mike to the hospital

"Alright. Alright buddy." Harvey said softly, extracting Mike's hand from his wrist.

"Donna help me get Mike up and into my office." Harvey said and Donna nodded, before they both took one of Mike's arm and helped him up.

Mike felt himself get pulled up until he was standing, luckily Harvey and Donna were holding him as he felt himself fall sideways.

Harvey caught Mike before he fell; "Woah hold on kid." Harvey muttered slinging Mike's right arm over his shoulder, whilst Donna took the other side and they both guided Mike out the conference room. Mike was able to walk, but he wasn't sure where he was going, or what was going on, he just felt really tired, and his eyes kept closing.

Harvey and Donna were passing a crowd of associates, who were gawking and had their phones out. Harvey glared at them before mumbling to Donna to take Mike.

"What? Harvey where are you going?"

"Just take Mike into my office and get the first aid kit."

Harvey immediately stormed over to the crowd, and grabbed the phone of one of the associates who was apparently filming the whole thing, and then threw it on the floor and stomped on it cracking it.

"Hey!" The associate yelled

Harvey stepped closer and pointed accusingly at the man; "If I find a video, photo or any kind of evidence of what just happened online, or I find out any of you even breathe a word of this to anyone, I will not only make sure you are fired from Pearson Hardmann, but that no one else will ever hire you! Do we understand each other?!" Harvey barked, before the associates nodded and quickly dispersed

Once Harvey reached his office he saw Donna had lowered the lights, and was keeping guard in the doorway whilst Mike was lying against the back of the sofa, with a hand over his head wound

"Thanks Donna" Harvey muttered as he took the first aid kit from Donna, and sat down on a chair opposite Mike, whilst Donna left

"Mike let me see your head." Harvey ordered as he opened the first aid kit.

Mike's head was throbbing and even though he was lying back he felt like he was spinning

"Mike." Harvey said again, but to Mike it sounded far away

"Ugh Harvey wanna get off." Mike mumbled

"Get off?" Harvey asked with an eyebrow

"Off this ride. I don't like it." Mike whined, and Harvey swore he sounded just like a puppy

"Alright kid." Harvey said grabbing Mike and making him sit up, and moved his hand so he could see the wound. He winced at the cut on Mike's forehead

"Donna-"

"Here" Donna was there before he could even finish his sentence, and she pushed a bag of frozen peas into Harvey's hand

"Where-. You know what I don't wanna know." Harvey shook his head and handed Mike the peas; "Mike hold these against your head."

Mike complied without a word

"Harvey why are there two of you?" He mumbled his eyes as slits

"Just relax kid." Harvey said rolling his eyes as he started inspecting Mike for any bits of glass in him.

Harvey lifted Mike's left arm and saw little bits of glass on the sleeve, when he tried to brush them off Mike winced and moaned. So Harvey quickly but gently pulled off Mike's suit jacket and saw the little bits of glass were imbedded in his arm; "Jeez kid you don't do things halfway."

The next twenty minutes Harvey spent stitching up Mike's head and arm, before bandaging him up.

"There all done." Harvey said sitting back and admiring his handiwork, but when he looked at Mike, the kid was fast asleep

Harvey merely shook his head and covered Mike with his suit jacket, before going back to work.

When he looked up from his position at his desk, he saw Donna was staring at him and smiling

"What?"

"Oh nothing boss." She said with a knowing look

Harvey merely shook his head; of course something like thing would happen to Mike

-SUITS-

It was some time later when Mike began to stir. He groaned and furrowed his brow, his head was throbbing and his arm was killing him.

Harvey was interrupted by a groaning sound and looked over at Mike to see him fidgeting and moaning. He jumped up quickly; "Donna." He called to his secretary before sitting down in the chair next to Mike

"Mike. Mike?" Harvey questioned slapping the associate gently on the face; "Mike can you hear me?"

"Harvey don't I think he's in pain." Donna said before rushing out

"Mm Harveyy?" Mike mumbled opening his eyes to slits before snapping them closed again and burrowed his face into the sofa. "Hurts."

At the moment Donna rushed in with a glass of water and some pills

"Here." She said handing them to Harvey

"Mike you need to sit up and take these." Harvey ordered but softly

Mike opened his eyes wider this time and although his vision was a little blurry but he saw Harvey holding out two pills and a glass of water.

"Wha…they?" Mike mumbled

"They're pills to help with the pain." Harvey said pushing them at Mike, but Mike turned his head away

"No. Don't want them."

"Why?" Donna asked

"Makes my head foggy." Harvey furrowed his brow, Mike wasn't making much sense

"Look Mike. You're in pain, so either take the pills or suffer the pain."

Mike turned and narrowed his eyes at Harvey, before sitting up slightly and taking the pills.

"Ass." Mike mumbled

"Come again?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow, even though he had heard Mike

"Nothing." Mike mumbled handing the glass back, and sitting up further, running his free hand over his face feeling the bandage over his head and looked down at his bandaged arm. He frowned before looking at Harvey and Donna, more awake

"Harvey what's going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Donna asked crossing her arms

"I er." Mike said trying to think, but with his headwound and now pain pills, his mind was a little fuzzy; "I remember us getting trapped in the elevator and…then the client meeting with MacPherson. He was a little angry that we were late."

"Then what?" Harvey prompted

"That's it." Mike said with a shrug, before seeing them both exchange glances; "Why what happened?"

"You got between me and MacPherson. You idiot, and he attacked you, and threw you through the conference room window. What the hell were you thinking?" Harvey fumed

"I'm sorry Harvey, but I really don't remember that." Mike said with wide eyes of shock

"How are you feeling?" Donna asked, more concerned with how Mike was feeling than why he confronted an angry client

"Fine I guess. Apart from my arm killing me, and my head feeling like it might explode." Mike said exasperatedly

"Yeah well you're going to go home and get some rest. Donna have Ray come pick us up."

"No." Mike said shaking his head before regretting it; "No I'm fine. I can go back to work." Mike said trying to stand up, but as soon as he did his vision suddenly blurred and he would have blacked out, if Harvey hadn't caught him and pushed him back down on the sofa

"Yeah yeah and I'm superman. Just sit down before you hurt yourself." Harvey grumbled before motioning Donna to call Ray

"I'm fine." Mike repeated, and kept repeating as Harvey helped Mike to the car, and still repeated right up to his apartment, before falling asleep. Harvey deposited Mike in his bed, before leaving a note and leaving. Harvey told himself, it wasn't because he cared, he just wanted his associate back to work

-SUITS-

Mike woke up feeling worse than he had when he went to sleep, but then he didn't even remember going home from work last night. As Mike prised his eyes open, he saw he was at his apartment, still in his suit from last night. Then he saw the bandage on his arm and remembered what happened at the office

"Oh no." Mike groaned as he sat up, and checked the time, he saw he was late for work, again! Harvey was going to kill him.

Mike jumped out of bed, and had to grip the bed as dizziness passed over him. Once it passed he put on a new suit (although it took a while, considering his arm), and had to get a cab as he couldn't find his bike.

Upon reaching Pearson Hardmann Mike ran from the elevator into Harvey's office, ignoring Donna's shouts and protests. He regretted running immediately for seeing black spots when he reached Harvey's office, and for feeling dizzy

"Mike!" Harvey said standing up shock; "What are-"

"I'm…sorry..I'm late Harvey…." Mike said in between breathes

"Mike-"

"I know I have no excuse, and I know your mad, but-"

"Mike!" Harvey yelled cutting off Mike's babbling, and Mike looked at Harvey seeing his angry expression and expected a lecture, but instead

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry what?" Mike asked confused

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"Working?" Mike said simply,

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Didn't you see my note?"

"What note?"

"This note." Donna said appearing next to Mike before bending down and pulling a piece of paper from the bottom of Mike's shoe, and handed it to Mike

 **Mike,**

 **You're an idiot for what you did today! And I will give you a lecture regarding not getting in the face of an angry client, when you are feeling better. In the meantime I don't want to see you back at work for the rest of the week. Donna will check on you tomorrow to make sure you take your pills!**

 **Harvey**

"Oh." Mike replied when he finished reading the note

"Oh is right." Harvey scoffed

"Sorry Harvey."

"Yeah I think I got that." Harvey raised an eyebrow; "Did you really think I would make you work after what happened yesterday? That I would be mad at you."

"Er..well you know I just thought-" Mike rambled fidgeting slightly

"Wait did you take a cab here?" Harvey asked appearing even more angry

"I..er..I"

"Oh give him a break Harvey, if he backpedals any faster he'll trip over his own feet."

Harvey sighed; "Fine. I'll just have Ray pick you up and take you home."

"No Harvey I'm fine. I can work." Mike said stepping forward

"Mike you're hurt."

Mike titled his head to the side and smirked; "Why Harvey I didn't know you cared."

Harvey glared at the younger man; "I just don't want you collapsing in the office."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Harvey." Mike said grinning, clearly enjoying the situation

Harvey picked up a file and threw it at Mike, who only managed to catch it with his free hand; "Why don't we just start with that." Harvey said before shooing Mike out of his office

Harvey caught Donna's glance as Mike left; "Don't Donna."

"What?"

"I know that look, and don't say it. I don't care."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Harvey."

-SUITS-

Mike had to admit that he wasn't feeling that good, and although Harvey had given him only a small amount of work, he was having trouble concentrating due to the constant pain in his head and arm.

He didn't want to be treated any different, yet he knew Harvey was taking it easy on him and he did appreciate it.

Mike also assumed that Harvey must have said something to Louis, as he was expecting Louis to dump all his files on Mike's desk, but Louis simply walked past and dumped the files on Kyle before walking off, not giving Mike a second glance.

The only exception was the way the associates treated him, they still acted like douches, only now it was just worse.

"Hey Ross!" Kyle yelled before leaning over Mike's cubicle

"What do you want Kyle?" Mike said without looking up

"Oh just wanted to check how you were, quite a show yesterday." Kyle sneered

"Go away, I'm busy." Mike merely said, trying to ignore him

"You know the whole office can't stop talking about it, you're like famous around here."

Mike finally looked up at Kyle and narrowed his eyes; "Really?"

"Yeah, you're the associate who ruined a client meeting, and made a client go crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if Harvey or Jessica fired your ass. Everyone knows you're not cut out for Pearson Hardmann and that stunt yesterday just proved that." By now the other associates had turned to watch the scene unfold

Mike glared at Kyle unfazed; "You know what Kyle, you're tired of being Louis' bitch and are hoping to become Harvey's associate. But you know what you couldn't do half the work that I do, and besides even if you what you said was true, Harvey would never make you his associate."

Kyle glared at Mike before storming off, Mike smiled to himself

Mike wasn't finished with Harvey's file until about lunchtime and when he did hand it to Harvey, Harvey was being overly nice to him. It was downright creepy. Then after his lunchbreak, where he only grabbed a cup of coffee, he went back to his desk and saw what looked like a pill bottle on his desk. When he sat down at his desk, he saw there was a note attached.

 **Mike,**

 **Take these. You look like shit.**

Mike rolled his eyes at Harvey's note, and immediately sent off to the man's office.

"Harvey what is this?" Mike said holding up the bottle in front of Harvey's desk

Harvey looked up and raised an eyebrow at Mike barging in; "It's a bottle of pain pills."

Mike merely looked at Harvey, as if saying 'well duh'

"Harvey you know what I mean."

"You didn't take your pills today did you?" Harvey said putting his pen down and looking seriously at Mike

"Harvey." Mike said dropping his hands to his side

"Mike take your pills."

"I told you they make my head go all foggy, I can't do my job on these!"

"Good then go home."

"What?" Mike said taken aback, unsure how to react; "But.."

"Mike take your pills and go home." Harvey said firmly before going back to work

A moment later Harvey looked up to see Mike still standing there

"Mike?" Harvey said glancing at Donna and then at Mike; "Did you hear what I said?"

"I don't understand. Am I fired?" Mike eventually asked

Harvey's eyes widened, but looking at Mike's terrified expression he couldn't help but laugh

Mike glared at him; "Are you mocking me?"

"Yes you idiot. I'm not firing you."

"You're not?" Mike said sceptically

"No."

"Then why-"

"Because he cares!" Donna yelled over the intercom making both men jump

Mike looked at Donna and then at Harvey, tilting his head as he looked at Harvey

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harvey said glaring at Mike

"Just trying to figure out when your heart thawed out." Mike said with a silly smirk

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Just go home Mike."

Mike smiled at Harvey before walking off

Harvey shook his head and then turned to see Donna grinning at him;

"What?"

"Do you want a hug?" Donna asked and then chuckled

"Working with bloody children." Harvey grumbled before going back to work

-SUITS-

Mike did what Harvey asked and took a few of the pills, then he went back to his desk and started gathering up his things. They must have been fast acting pills because he was already feeling light headed and drowsy.

"Hey Ross. What are you doing?" Greg yelled at Mike as he saw Mike packing his stuff

"Huh, er going home." Mike mumbled not knowing who asked him that,

Kyle and Greg exchanged glances

"Who said you could go home?" Kyle asked

Mike was too busy picking up his bag he didn't listen to Kyle

"Ross!" Kyle yelled making Mike jump, and he spun around and walked right into his cubicle wall, smacking his left arm

"Ugh." Mike groaned, his head was already killing him, now he felt dizzy

"Dude. I think he's drunk or something." Greg muttered to Kyle

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Mike, and spotted the bottle of pills on Mike's desk, he quickly figured out Mike was strung out of pain pills, and grinned

"Hey I got an idea. Go along with me on this." Kyle said motioning Greg

"Mike?" Kyle said stepping close to Mike as he wobbled; "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah fine-" Mike started until he saw it was Kyle and Greg and pulled back almost falling backwards; "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Nothing buddy. Just want to make sure you're alright." Kyle said innocently getting a confused look from Greg and Mike

"Buddy?" Mike said

"Yeah come on. I know I make fun of you but we're all in the same boat right?"

Mike pondered Kyle's words for a moment before nodding his head; "Right."

"Hey you're not going to use the stairs are you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well its just seeing as your hurt, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides the maintenance guys just fixed the elevators." Kyle continued, and Greg frowned knowing that in fact the elevators weren't fixed.

"Wha-" Greg started but one glare from Kyle and he shut up

"Oh thanks." Mike said smiling and started heading towards the elevators

"Dude why did you tell him that?"

"Because if he gets stuck in the elevator he can't go home can he? Plus you heard about how he cried like a baby when he was stuck in there earlier'."

Greg nodded and smiled; "Cool man."

-SUITS-

Meanwhile, Harvey was in a meeting with Jessica at the time Mike was talking to Kyle and Greg, and was just finishing up when Mike reached the elevators.

Mike pushed the button for the elevators and closed his eyes as he leant against the wall, he felt so tired, he just wanted to rest his eyes. He was completely oblivious to sign on the elevators doors saying out of order.

Harvey walked out of Jessica's office and spotted Mike by the elevators, he stopped and frowned to when he saw Mike merely standing there. And he looked asleep. Sighing Harvey went to go drag Mike down the stairs, seeing at the elevators were still not working properly and everyone had been told not to use them.

However, the elevators doors suddenly dinged and opened awakening Mike, who sleepily pushed himself up from the wall and went to step onto the elevator.

Except when Mike stepped into the elevator, there was in fact no elevator. And he didn't have time to react as he found himself tipping forward, and as he reached his arms out to grab something to stop him, they missed and he finally felt utter fear as he felt himself falling.

Suddenly, Mike found himself lying on his back and heard someone's voice calling him.

"Mike? Mike can you hear me?" It was Harvey

"Am I dead?" Mike muttered scared to look around

"No genius you're not dead." Harvey muttered, and Mike could practically sense his eye roll; "Jesus kid why didn't you look where you were going?" He said pulling Mike up into a sitting position

Mike looked at the elevator shaft and then back at Harvey;

"How did-. Did you pull me back? You saved me" Mike asked staring shocked at Harvey

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to just let you fall to your death." Harvey said acting nonchalant about it

"Oh my god Harvey! What happened?!" Donna yelled as she rushed over,

"Einstein here almost did a sky dive down the elevator shaft." Harvey said helping Mike to stand up

"What?" Donna gasped; "What were you thinking?" Donna barked at Mike punching him on the arm

"Ow. What?" Mike said confused

"Didn't anyone tell you not to use the elevators? That they were still broken?" Harvey said exasperatedly

"No. I…I thought they were fixed." Mike rambled pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought hard, trying to break through his foggy brain

"Why would you think that?"

"Er Kyle and Greg said they were." Mike said offhandly, beginning to zone out and his eyes started to close

Harvey and Donna exchanged glances; "The Harvard douches." Harvey muttered as a growl

Mike yawned and when he looked back at Harvey and Donna, then were looking at him;

"What?"

"Think it's time for bed puppy." Harvey said softly giving him a push to the stairway

"But I'm not tired." Donna heard Mike whine as Harvey pushed him through the stairway door

"Donna, make sure I see Kyle and Greg in my office first thing tomorrow morning." Harvey called as he followed Mike into the stairway

Donna smirked, she couldn't wait to see what Harvey was going to do to Kyle and Greg. Because of them Mike almost died, if Harvey hadn't….Donna didn't want to think about it. It was nice to see Harvey standing up for Mike though, although Harvey would deny he cared, Donna knew he really did.


	5. Chapter 5 - 146 Options

**Chapter 5**

 **146 Options**

The third time Mike had the dream, he found it downright strange and annoying. Especially now it was the third time that he had woken up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, and then couldn't sleep. Mike considered everything that happened to him this week, and realised he had now had 4 near death experiences! Perhaps this dream was some cosmic warning from the universe that Mike's life was in danger, but then the dream wasn't about him, it was about Harvey getting hit by a car and Mike being helpless to stop it.

What did it mean? What was going to happen next?

A loud banging made Mike jump and groan, before burying back under his bed covers. He had enough of this week, he had a bad feeling that something else was going to happen if he got up, and so just wanted to stay safe in his bed and wait for the week to end. Plus, there was the fact he was still reeling from his head and arm injury.

Mike heard banging again, this time louder. Mike groaned; "Go away!" He yelled although it was muffled as he pulled the covers over his head

The banging was now continuous until it suddenly ceased, and Mike sighed in relief and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Mike jumped this time hearing Harvey's voice

"Sleeping." Mike mumbled back clutching the bed covers

Harvey rolled his eyes as he walked over to Mike's bed and yanked back the covers

"Hey!" Mike said opening his eyes and glaring at Harvey

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Harvey said raising his eyebrow at Mike,

"I don't care. Go away." Mike mumbled before grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head

Harvey tilted his head and frowned, he was confused at his associate's behaviour, Harvey had never seen him like this.

Harvey sighed; "Time to get up sleeping beauty, Ray's waiting outside. You have five minutes."

"No." Mike mumbled, knowing that he was going to regret disobeying Harvey

"Excuse me. I am your boss. Now come on get up!" Harvey said firmer and with slight venom in his tone

"Not going into work today." Mike merely replied

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Harvey said expecting another one of Mike's half assed excuses, but instead he was shocked at the response

"Something bad is going to happen."

Harvey stood there a moment mulling Mike's response and strange behaviour

"What are you psychic now?"

When Mike didn't respond Harvey became even more concerned

"Look Mike, just because you're having a bad week doesn't mean-"

Mike jumped up at that and glared at Harvey; "It's not simply a bad week! I've had 4 near death experiences Harvey! 4!"

"Yeah and I've saved your ass each time." Harvey said trying to turn it into a joke

"This isn't funny Harvey."

"Look we don't have time for this. We have a meeting in an hour."

"Well I'm not going." Mike said assertively

"Oh yes you are, even if I have to drag you all the way there."

"Harvey, I'm telling you if I leave this apartment something bad is going to happen!"

"Well then I'll save your ass like I always do."

-SUITS-

Mike knew this was a bad idea. He could feel it in every bone in his body, something was going to happen. He couldn't explain it, he could just feel it. As he sat in the car with Harvey, he couldn't stop his leg bobbing up and down, he was nervous.

"Mike." Harvey said as a warning

"Harvey-" Mike started but Harvey cut him off

"Mike I swear to God if you mention one more time about something bad going to happen I'm going to slap you." Mike glared at him before going back to stare out the window, sulking

Ray looked at Harvey and Mike in the dashboard mirror and chuckled; "Rough night?" Ray asked Mike, but Harvey answered instead

"He believes he's psychic now. Keeps talking about bad juju."

"Juju? Really Harvey." Mike scoffed

"Do I have to put you in a time out?" Harvey warned

Mike turned away mumbling something incomprehensible

They were about ten minutes from Pearson Hardmann when Harvey suddenly told Ray to stop. Mike looked from Ray to Harvey;

"Harvey what-"

"Get out" Harvey said

"What?" Mike said looking at the door and then back at Harvey; "Seriously you're just going to throw me out of the car and leave me?"

Harvey couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh

"Oh great so now you're laughing at me."

"You're an idiot." Harvey said before getting out the car himself. Mike watched before reluctantly stepping out himself

"Oh." Mike said as he came face to face with a coffee place

"Yes oh." Harvey said still chuckling before going into the coffee place. Mike followed abruptly stopping in the doorway as he felt a strange feeling in his gut.

Harvey grabbed Mike and pulled him after him so they both joined the end of a large queue; "For god sake Mike."

"Harvey why are we here?"

Harvey just looked at his, his expression saying you're an idiot

"I'm hoping coffee with stop my puppy being grumpy." Harvey said with amusement

"You're buying me coffee?" Mike said suspiciously

"Don't go all misty eyed its only coffee."

Mike rolled his eyes before assessing the coffee place, it was heaving with people as it was rush hour and everyone was getting coffee before work. It made Mike nervous as he just knew something was going to happen.

Harvey, having apparently picked up on Mike's fidgeting and nervous glances, nudged him; "Go wait in the car before you have a panic attack." He said firmly yet with a hint of concern

Mike didn't reply but merely turned to leave.

However Mike froze as he watched a man walk in the doorway wearing all black, including a black baseball hat and black sunglasses. Mike watched as the man quickly glanced around the coffee place. Mike knew what was going to happen next, and before he could warn Harvey he heard the very words that made his blood run cold.

"Everyone down on the floor! This is a robbery!" Mike heard screaming and shouting. But it was all muffled as all his attention was focused on the gun in the man's hand, which suddenly turned on him.

-SUITS-

Harvey had to admit it had been a bizarre week, first Mike almost gets himself hit by car, then he has a panic attack in one of the elevators, he gets in the face of a client and thrown through a damn window, and almost falls down the elevator shaft! And each time Harvey saved his life, he didn't even want to think what would happen if he hadn't been there each time.

Although, Harvey didn't want to appear concerned to Mike, especially when Mike was acting so strange himself, inside he was concerned about Mike. He could perfectly understand why Mike would believe something bad was going to happen, when something has happened to him every day this week so far. But nothing would prepare Harvey for the sight of seeing a gunman holding a gun right at Mike.

"Oi pretty boy. Did you hear what I said?" The gunman yelled at Mike, stepping forward; "On the floor. NOW!"

It knocked enough sense into Mike to drop down onto the floor, his hands shaking.

Mike finally turned his gaze towards Harvey, who was staring at him with an expression Mike had never seen before.

"I told you something would happen." Mike whispered his voice shaking

"Mike. Shut up." Harvey merely replied

Mike knew something bad was going to happen, but to be honest a robbery and a gunman was on the bottom of his list. Yet here he was. And he had no idea what to do.

He noticed Harvey was watching the gunman, yet behind his back was dialling on his phone. Mike caught Harvey's eye, who glared at him, as if telling him to look away. Mike complied, and merely hoped the police would arrive soon.

The gunman seemed to know what he was doing, Mike summised. He didn't appear nervous, his hands weren't shaking as he held the gun, and although there were about 20 people in the coffee place, the man wasn't fazed by any of them. In fact, Mike would even go as far as to argue that this was not the first time the man had robbed a place.

"Alright everyone, if you want to get out of here in one piece, put your wallets, cell phones, watches, and jewellery all in the hat." The gunman yelled as pulled the hat off his head and put it in the centre of the floor, then waved his gun back and forth at everyone. He didn't have to say it twice, as everyone started throwing their stuff in the hat, including Mike, who wasn't that fussed, his phone was old anyway and he had barely any money in his wallet.

However, Mike noticed Harvey was the only one not to put anything in the hat, which Mike found typical of Harvey. But it wasn't just Mike who noticed, Mike caught the gunman check his watch a few times, before glancing around at everyone, his gaze finally landing on Harvey. It lingered for a few moments and Mike began to feel fear, especially as Harvey hadn't noticed the gunman start to head towards Harvey. Harvey was too busy looking down at his phone hidden out of sight from the gunman.

The man got closer and closer to Harvey, who still had no idea. Mike glanced between the gunman, Harvey and the gun, a number of times, trying to catch Harvey's attention. When Harvey still didn't notice, Mike did the only thing he could think of.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike heard someone say, before realising that it was actually him who said it, and him who was now standing up facing an armed gunman.

"What did you say?" The man said pointing the gun at Mike as he stepped closer;

"Why are you doing this?" Mike repeated, trying to keep his voice calm

The gunman looked confused; "And just who do you think you are man in suit? Police?" He finished talking just as the gun reached Mike's temple, so Mike could feel the cold metal on his skin. He sucked in a breath

"Mike what are you doing?" Mike heard Harvey hiss, but ignored it

"I'm a lawyer." Mike said although he could barely hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears

"Lawyer eh? So what you thought you'd try to play hero?" The man asked

"I'm just trying to understand why you are doing this? For class two robbery the sentence can be as high as 14 years. Do you really want to go to prison for this?" Mike heard himself ramble

The gunman stared at Mike momentarily before grinning; "Who said anything about going to prison?"

Suddenly the gunman hit Mike over the head with the butt of his gun, with so much force that Mike was knocked onto the floor, and his vision blurred. When it refocused and he touched where he was struck he saw blood on his hands.

"Mike!" Mike heard Harvey yell before he heard the gunman speak

"Now that was a big mistake, you should have done what I said." Mike looked up at the gunman who raised the gun at him again; "So man in suit, got any last words?"

In that moment Mike seriously thought he was going to die, he actually thought, _this is it._ He could feel his heart racing, feel himself sweating, and yet when he opened his mouth nothing came out. The truth was he didn't have anything left to say.

"Nothing? Really?" The gunman said before cocking the gun; "Such a shame."

Suddenly Mike heard police sirens, and the gunman whipped his head around to look as two police cars came speeding towards them. The gunman fumed before whipping his head around at Mike;

"YOU!" He said glaring at Mike, thinking it was him who called the cops, and raised the gun at Mike. Mike closed his eyes and waited for the gunshot.

He heard a bang, a crash and the sound of glass shattering, and he thought he was dead

Suddenly, Mike heard Harvey's voice and felt himself being shaken: "Mike! Mike open your eyes!"

He snapped his eyes open, and came face to face with Harvey.

"Harv vey?" Mike said his voice breaking

"Mike are you alright?" Harvey said peering at Mike's large cut on his forehead

"Harvey what happened?" Mike said looking over Harvey's shoulder to see the coffee place was empty apart from a bunch of police officers and the gunman on the floor unconscious

"What happened was that you got in the face of a gunman and I had to save your ass again."

Mike looked at Harvey completely taken aback, especially seeing concern in Harvey's eyes, before it was quickly gone. Instead replaced with Harvey's normal expression

"I don't-. How. What?" Mike gibbered, still in shock

Before Harvey could say anything else though a police officer came to take Harvey's statement and a paramedic came to check Mike over. Mike zoned out what the paramedic was saying though, as his eyes landed on the gun laying on the floor only a few feet in front of him. He was alive. He could have died, but he didn't. He was alive, and he had Harvey to thank. Again.

-SUITS-

Harvey was just finished his statement to the police, having being moved outside, and he had been told them how he called the police and left the line open so they could trace the call. Then how Mike confronted the gunman, and how Harvey tackled the gunman just before he shot Mike.

"We landed on a table and one of the displays, and it knocked him out. Then you showed up."

The police officer nodded and wrote down a few notes, before looking back up at Harvey;

"Thank you Mr Specter. If we have any more question we will be in touch."

Harvey watched the police officer walk again, and caught sight of the gunman, handcuffed and being loaded into a police car. The police officer told Harvey that this wasn't the first robbery he had committed and not the first hostage he had tried to kill. He was going away for a long time, and Harvey was going to make sure of it.

Harvey looked around and spotted an ambulance a few meters away, with the doors open and Mike and a paramedic sitting inside. As Harvey approached the paramedic said something to Mike, who shook his head, before placing a bandage over Mike's wound.

The paramedic saw Harvey approach and jumped out the ambulance;

"Your friend is all patched up. He's got a nasty cut on his head, and a mild concussion but other than that he's going to be fine."

"Thanks." Harvey said as he took the paramedic's place inside the ambulance. Harvey looked at Mike, and had never seen the kid so pale

"Hey kid how are you doing?" Harvey asked studying Mike closely

But Mike was in his own little world, and didn't hear Harvey. He was too busy try to process everything that had just happened.

"Mike." Harvey said again, leaning forward resting his forearms on his legs

Mike shook his head, before looking at Harvey

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Harvey repeated

Mike looked at Harvey a said before letting out a chuckle; "Honestly? I don't know."

Mike wrung his hands nervously, and Harvey saw they were still shaking

"It's just the shock."

"What?"

Harvey pointed at Mike's hand; "It's just the shock, it will pass."

"It'll pass? Really, thanks Harvey." Mike said, but Harvey detected sarcasm

"Hey don't go biting my head off. I wasn't the one stupid enough to confront an armed gunman!"

"Well what was I supposed to do Harvey? He saw you on your phone, he was going to shoot you! What was I supposed to do, just let you get shot!"

Harvey was a little shocked, he didn't know Mike had done what he did for him, he thought he was just being stupid.

"You could have done anything Mike! I told you, you have 146-"

"146 options. Yeah I know." Mike finished with an eye roll; "Well I'm sorry I didn't have time to sit there and think of 146 options, I was too busy trying to prevent you getting killed!" Mike yelled and gestured wildly, which caught the look of some police officers

"Mike calm down." Harvey hissed

Mike took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face; "I'm sorry. I just…I'm not like you Harvey, I can't just shut off my emotions, my feelings and pretend nothing bothers me."

Silence engulfed them.

Harvey had to admit Mike's words stung a bit, although he may not actively say how scared he was in there, it didn't mean he wasn't terrified.

"Before I came over, the paramedic said something to you and you shook your head." Harvey said as he saw Mike rub his forehead

"Oh he asked if I wanted anything for the pain and I said no." Mike replied simply

Before Harvey could press him further, Harvey's phone suddenly started ringing interrupting them

"It's Donna." Harvey said, and Mike merely nodded before answering

"Donn-"

"Where the hell are you? I've called you like 20 times! Jessica is fuming that you missed the meeting with Philips."

"Donna" Harvey said but she just kept going.

"Louis is breathing down my neck asking where Mike is. And Ray called me in hysterics saying you were held at gunpoint!" Harvey had forgotten about his driver, and assumed he had also called the police

"Donna!" Harvey yelled; "Look something happened, but I can't explain right now, I'll see you when I get back to the office." And he hung up before she could say anything else

"I guess it's time to go." Mike said before jumping down from the ambulance, as Ray approached them

"Thank god you are both ok." Ray said in relief, apparently he had witnessed the gunman enter the coffee place, and called the police immediately. And he had only just finished giving his statement to the police. It made Harvey feel guilty that he called the police, when Ray had already done so, seeing as that's what caused Mike to confront the gunman and put them both in danger.

Harvey suddenly stopped Mike just before he got in the car; "Mike I think perhaps it would be best if you took the day."

"Why? It's not like today can get any worse." Mike grumbled before shaking Harvey off and jumping in the car

Harvey sighed and followed Mike, this had indeed been a tough week. Making that now 5 times that Mike had had a near death experience. Tomorrow was Friday, the last day of the week, it couldn't possibility get any worse could it?

 _On the contrary, Harvey and Mike had no idea just how much worse the week could get….._


	6. Chapter 6 - A Dream Come True

**AN: Warning! Apologies for swearing!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Dream Come True….**

The fourth time that Mike had the dream, he was beginning to think it was a nightmare!

 _It was just an ordinary day at the office. Mike was just in his cubicle doing work for Harvey and Louis and listening to his music. But then suddenly Mike was in Harvey's office in a full blown argument with the senior partner. Mike couldn't work out was being said though, it was as if a silent movie was playing in hs head, where he could only see Harvey's mouth moving. Whatever it was about it was pretty serious for Harvey to have such a serious and angry expression. The next thing Mike knew he was suddenly chasing Harvey outside of Pearson Hardmann and they were arguing again. Mike yelled something at Harvey as he walked away, which caused him to stop and turn back to Mike, and yell back at him. It was all just muffled voices, Mike wished he could work out what was being said. The next part happened in slow motion, Mike yelled something at Harvey who glared before storming off, and Mike merely stood watching him go. He watched as Harvey walked towards the road, a phone to his ear. He watched as there was a sudden blur of red, the squeal of tyres and shouts by people. Mike knew what was about to happen, and he tried to warn Harvey, tried to run, but his shouts were muffled and Harvey was too busy on the phone. Mike's legs wouldn't move. He could only watch again as the car sped up and got closer and closer to an unknowing Harvey. Mike yelled one last time, and tried to run, but he was frozen. Just as Harvey stepped off the curb towards Ray's car the red car reached Harvey, who turned at the last moment and Mike saw blackness..._

"Harvey!" Mike yelled bolting up in bed coughing and spluttering.

Once Mike recovered from the fact that it as just a dream, and that it wasn't actually real, he leant back against his headboard and tried to control his breathing. It was coming out laboured and he found himself shaking. It had felt so real.

It was still dark, and Mike reckoned it was still the middle of the night. He sighed as he realised that he would not be getting another night's sleep.

This dream was really starting to mess with his head. Especially after yesterday and the robbery, Mike was still reeling from the fact he almost died. He had been distracted all day at work yesterday, terrified that something else was going to happen, and he knew that Harvey and Donna saw it.

And now he'd had the dream again. He couldn't take it anymore, waking up every day terrified that something was going to happen. Terrified his world was going to come crashing down around him. It had happened once before swore he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Mike resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to sleep, and decided to get started on Harvey's case files for tomorrow. It was a new case, one that was very important to Harvey. So Mike couldn't screw it up; Harvey's words.

He threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of his bed and went to stand up. A sharp pain shot through his foot and he suddenly fell to the floor. Using the light from the streetlight outside his window, he saw that which was once his bedside lamp, was now smashed on the floor. And Mike now had cut his foot.

Mike sighed; _It must have been one hell of a nightmare to do all this._

-SUITS-

Mike got to work early that Friday morning, having read up on Harvey's case, twice. He was even in before Harvey and Donna which was a first. Plus he had been to the coffee place by his building and picked up coffee for himself, Harvey and Donna.

He had ignored the feeling in his gut, the fear, and pushed himself to act like everything was fine. Even when he knew it wasn't. Mike could already feel it happening. Mike recognised the feelings as the same ones he had right after his parents had died. One he developed when he was so scared of losing anyone else and being alone that he refused to leave the house, or even let Grammy leave his alone. Eventually it had gone away. But ever since then he had had the same feeling right before something bad happened. He'd had the day he met Harvey, when he saw the two men. And he'd had it just before Grammy died, that's why he got her the new apartment, because he was so afraid of losing her, the only person he had left. And now with everything that had happened this week, here he was having the feeling again. It had to be a sign. A warning that he was about to lose something else, and he couldn't take losing another person in his life.

Mike's world was crumbling down around him. Again. And he couldn't stop it.

Mike walked down the Pearson Hardmann hallways, through the associate's cubicles, past Louis' office, and found them all empty. No one was in this early, well perhaps Jessica. He found it eerie, yet peaceful. He finally walked into Harvey's empty office and found himself immediately looking out the window at New York. His home since he was a kid, his parents home, his Grammy's home.

He thought back to the day Harvey had hired him. Harvey had given him a second chance, when he hadn't believe it possible. Harvey had believed in him when no one else did. He'd given him a family.

Mike peered around Harvey's office as he went through every moment, every memory; listening to Harvey's records, horsing around with Harvey, working on cases. It was the best moments of his life. But he knew somehow that it was now coming to an end. He owed Harvey everything, Harvey saved Mike's life more times than he knew. Something that Mike could never repay. But the longer Mike stayed the longer Harvey was put in danger.

Harvey had given Mike a whole new life, and he knew that he could never go back to his old life, not now. But he also knew it was time to move on. He'd been living a fantasy up to now, and it was time for Mike to wake up.

-SUITS-

Harvey found for the first time in years that he had trouble sleeping, and he found that the focus of his insomnia was a certain associate. Harvey couldn't deny that he was worried about Mike, he'd been acting strange all week, even more so since yesterday. And he had a shaking suspicion that it was something more than a bad week, and no matter how much he'd tried to ignore it, he couldn't anymore. He vowed tomorrow to find out just what was bothering his associate, once and for all.

Since Harvey was already up, he headed into work earlier than normal and got in the same time as his secretary.

"Donna." He said shocked; "So this is the time you get in?" He asked with an amusement

"Harvey? What are you doing in so early?" Donna asked suspiciously as they both stepped on the now fixed elevators

"Thought I'd get a jump on the day." Harvey said with a shrug

Donna narrowed her eyes; "Oh really? Because I'd say it's because you had trouble sleeping. Trouble sleeping over worry of a certain associate."

Harvey wasn't even surprised at how Donna knew, he had just come to accept the fact she knew everything.

"Fine. So what if I was?"

"There is definitely something bothering the puppy." Donna said seriously, deep in thought; "He was acting stranger than normal yesterday."

"He was nearly killed."

"That wasn't it."

"And how do you know that?"

Donna just looked at Harvey

"Right you know everything." Harvey said nodding as the doors opened and they both stepped off the elevator.

"This place is creepy this early." Harvey murmured as they walked down the hallway;

Donna merely rolled her eyes; "So are you going to talk to him?"

Harvey frowned thinking, beginning to rethink talking to Mike. Donna noticed

"Harvey;" She said exasperatedly; "I know you have a deadly allergy to anything resembling human emotions, but you have to talk to him."

Harvey ignored Donna's comments, for now and instead agreed as they neared his office;

Harvey stopped at Donna's desk as she put her bag down and took off her coat; "Fine. Donna when Mike finally chooses to grace us with his presence send him to my office." He said with his back to his office door

"Er Harvey." Donna said motioning for him to turn around, when he finally did they both saw Mike in Harvey's office, his back to them, facing the window.

"Mike?" Harvey asked confused, as he pushed open his door and he and Donna stepped through

Mike took a deep breathe before turning around with a smile on his face; "Morning Harvey. Donna." Then he picked up the coffees he set on Harvey's desk and handed one to Harvey and one to Donna. Who took them silently.

Donna slowly sipped hers and gasped; "How did you-"

Mike smiled, a genuine smile; "I remember how much you loved cinnamon."

Harvey hadn't sipped his, but was just looking at Mike; "Mike what are you doing here?"

"Er Harvey, I work here." Mike said faking a laugh, but Harvey wasn't buying it.

"No Mike;" Harvey said setting his coffee down on his desk; "I mean what are you doing here this early? You're never in this early."

"You always saying how I'm never on time, so I thought I'd be on time for one. Seeing as I'm a reflection of you and all." Mike said simply, causing Harvey and Donna to be speechless

"Oh and I finished reading through the preliminary case file you gave me." Mike said pulling a file from his bag and handing it to Harvey, who looked from the file to Mike in confusion;

"Mike I only gave you that last night. We were going to go through it today."

"Oh right ok." Mike said with a shrug and flopped down onto Harvey's sofa and sipped his coffee

Harvey and Donna exchanged glances, and Donna motioned her head urging Harvey to talk to Mike

Harvey sighed; "Mike is everything alright?"

Mike looked at Harvey and laughed; "Of course. Why?"

"Mike sweetie. It's ok. You can talk to us." Donna said softly

Mike looked from Donna to Harvey, seeing concern in their eyes. It was a rare sight and almost made Mike break down and tell them everything, but he knew he couldn't, they would just think him crazy, like Harvey had before the robbery.

Mike put a small smile on his face; "I know this week has been….well strange;" Mike said trying to choose the right word; "And I know I've been acting odd, but I'm ok now. Honestly, you don't have to worry. I'm fine."

Harvey and Donna looked like they didn't believe him, but then Harvey nodded; "Fine. Then let's get to work."

-SUITS-

Harvey had explained to Mike about their new case, that their client, Andrew Jackford, was an important friend to Harvey, and so Harvey told Mike how he needed it to go right. And Mike understood. Harvey assigned him with the task of investigating the person suing Jackford, to try and find something Harvey can use to get them to drop their case. Apparently, Jackford was being sued by an ex empoloyee for wrongful dismissal. The opponent, Harry Willard was accusing Jackford of having an affair with his wife, and that the only reason Jackford fired him was to discredit his accusation against him. Mike knew just how much this case meant to Harvey, especially in regard to how much Harvey hated the idea of affairs with married women, after the whole situation with his mother. And seeing that Jackford was a friend of Harvey's who of course denied all the accusations, Harvey was determined to put a stop to the accusations and the whole lawsuit.

So Mike did what he did best, he read everything he could about the case, including background about their client, background about Willard, and everything about Jackford's company. Because he knew that anything could be relevant, no matter how insignificant.

He was in the middle of reading through their client's history and cross referencing it with the opposition, to try and disprove Williard's accusation of the affair, when Louis came over. Mike wasn't expecting to find anything, which was the idea, so he wasn't that bothered when Louis came over.

"Mike. I need you to do these files by the end of the day." Louis said handing Mike a big stack of files.

Mike opened his mouth for a snarky comeback when he hesitated;

"Er sure thing Louis." Mike said smiling taking the files, he didn't want to fight anymore, he was so tired of fighting. Fighting to prove that he deserved to be there, fighting to prove to Harvey that he wasn't just some drug dealer.

Louis stood frozen, utterly shocked by Mike's sudden wiliness; "What? What's going on here?" Louis narrowed his eyes

"What?"

"You never just agree to work of my files when I tell you to. What is this? Are you and Harvey messing with me?"

"No Louis. You always say how you have power over all the associates, and I've decided not to fight you anymore."

Louis was suspicious but overall feeling smug about how quickly Mike was broken; "Good." He said and walked away

Mike sighed as he stared at Louis' files, if he started now it would take him all day to finish Louis' files. But Harvey's work took priority. So he pushed Louis' work to the sides for now and got back to his computer screen, and the background check.

-SUITS-

Mike had been working all day digging deeper and deeper in Jackford's history, for anything that Willard's lawyers can use against them. And the more he looked the more Mike began to believe that Jackford really did commit the affair, and that he did fire Willard to cover it up. All the employee evaluations about Willard had been positive – a hardworking, dedicated employee. And there were suspicious charges on Jackford's cards at hotels very close to the hotels that Williard's wife was staying in at the same time. So Mike began to question whether Jackford was really innocent.

Mike knew Harvey was in a meeting with Jessica and the other senior partners practically all day, so he couldn't go to Harvey. Even if he could, what was he supposed to say?

 _Oh Harvey by the_

 _way, the man you consider to be your friend, the man you believe is innocent could actually be guilty._

Yeah he knew exactly how that would go. No. He couldn't go to Harvey until he'd found more evidence.

So Mike spent the rest of the day going right through Jackson's life, and through that of his company's history. And Mike did find something interesting. Just before Jackford first started his company it seems Jackford was involved in another lawsuit. He wondered why Harvey had never mentioned it. Unless Harvey didn't know…

It took a lot of investigating but Mike eventually found out the case details; that Jackford had been sued by his old employer, Tom Stratton, for selling trade secrets. Jackford had been found innocent, but it was enough to make Mike suspicious.

When Mike couldn't find out any more information online, he decided to go to the source and called Tom Stratton.

-SUITS-

Mike had replayed the conversation with Stratton over and over in his head. He had been right about Jackford, and Stratton confirmed the fact that he had sued Jackford for selling trade secrets, but also that Jackford had had an affair with his wife. He had even sent Mike the case files from the lawsuit, when he heard Jackford was being sued again. Mike read through them at his cubicle and was even more saddened to find out just how guilty Jackford was. He'd apparently not been found guilty in Stratton's case, and Stratton had found evidence that Jackford had had his lawyer pay off the judge, to which Jackford denied any involvement in. So Jackford got off. Mike wouldn't be surprised if Jackford was going to pull the same thing again here, only this time involving Harvey. The problem was how was he supposed to tell Harvey.

Mike stopped tapping his pen on the desk when he caught some glares from the other associates and glanced at his watch to see it was 5. The time Harvey should be getting out of the meeting. He sighed, feeling nervous, he had no idea how to tell Harvey. And Harvey was meeting Jackford this evening at 6, well they both were, to discuss the case.

He couldn't take the wait anymore and walked to Harvey's office. When he saw it empty, he frowned.

"Donna where's Harvey?"

"He must still be in the meeting." Donna said without looking up

Mike felt slightly panicky as he glanced at his watch, if the meeting finished late and Harvey went straight to the meeting before Mike could tell him what he found…

"Donna it's really important I speak to Harvey."

Donna eyed the files in Mike's hand, before looking him in the eye; "What is it puppy?"

Mike sighed; "It's really important I see Harvey. Now."

Donna studied Mike's nervous behaviour and narrowed her eyes; "Mike. What did you do?"

Mike frowned feeling slightly angry that Donna would accuse Mike of doing something; "I haven't done anything. Jackford on the other hand, I don't think he's the man we thought he was."

"Andrew Jackford? Harvey's client Jackford?"

Mike nodded

Donna frowned; "I knew it."

"What?" Mike said shocked

"I've always had a bad feeling about that man." She shook her head and stood up, walking away. Mike ran to caught up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Harvey."

Donna however was stopped by Norma

"I have to get a message to Harvey."

"Sorry Ms Pearson said not to allow anyone in."

Donna glared, the one person who was not scared of her.

"Fine could you give him a message?"

Norma looked form Mike to Donna; "What's the message?"

-SUITS-

Harvey was beginning to get bored, he knew this meeting was important, or so Jessica said. But he had more important things to do with his time. He had to find out what Mike had discovered.

Speaking of Mike. Norma suddenly came in and handed Harvey a piece of paper. Harvey recognised Mike's scribbly handwriting immediately.

 _Harvey,_

 _I found something you need to see!_

Harvey frowned. Mike's message was kind of cryptic. Surely, Mike could wait until the meeting finished.

Suddenly, Harvey found another message handed to him a few minutes later

 _Dammit Harvey. It's urgent!_

Harvey became even more curious. Until he got another message. This time in Donna's handwriting

 _CANOPENER_

Harvey's eyes widened. That was their codeword that something bad had happened. They'd actually thought of it when Harvey hired Mike, in case the police showed up. Harvey glanced up and looked through the conference room window, and spotted Donna and Mike in the distance. Mike looked nervous and Donna looked angry. This couldn't be good.

Harvey excused himself, before Jessica could object and motioned for Donna and Mike to follow him to his office. Once the door was shut behind them all he turned to Mike

"Ok what's happened? Where are they?"

"Where's who?" Mike asked

"The police." Harvey asked looking at Donna

"Harvey-"

"Why would you think the police be here?" Mike interrupted, looking nervously as the door, before looking at Donna

"What did you do?" Harvey asked

"Do? What I didn't-"

"Donna?" Harvey said firmly, holding out her note

"I had to think of something to get you of there." Donna said crossing her arms

Mike read the note and looked at Harvey and Donna.

"Oh I get it." Mike said bitterly, clicking the note and Harvey and Donna's behaviour. Feeling slightly betrayed

"Mike-" Donna said seeing Mike stiffen

"Forget it." Mike said shrugging

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Harvey huffed

Donna took that moment to excuse herself, but listened over the intercom

"Mike?"

"Harvey…I er.. found something you need to see."

Harvey took the files Mike held out, studying Mike closely. His associate was acting strange; "I'm sorry Harvey."

Harvey read through the files rapidly, each page making him even more angry.

"What is this?" He growled, glaring at Mike. Snapping the files shut

"Harv-"

"I told you to find evidence against the opposition. Not our own client!" Harvey yelled slamming the file down on his desk, making Mike flinch

"You told me to look through everything, and everyone. So that's what I did. I looked through Jackford's history to find anything they could use against us, and that's what I found Harvey. Jackford is guilty."

Harvey shook his head; "No I refuse to believe it."

"Dammit Harvey open your eyes. The man's guilty! He fired Willard to cover up the fact he had an affair with his wife. And it's not the first time. He's sold company secrets Harvey, and he played his lawyer into committing bribery for him. He's a criminal Harvey!"

"You mean like you." Harvey said bitterly

"Excuse me." Mike said taken aback

"Well here you are acting like a lawyer when you aren't one. You've committed a crime. You're a fraud!" Harvey yelled getting defensive

"Harvey!" Donna yelled over the intercom before barging into the room

"No don't Donna. He clearly has something to get off his chest." Mike said stopping her

"I told you how much this case meant to me. I told you not to screw this up! But then I guess I should have known you would pull something like this. It's what you do. You get emotional about every client, every case and then I have to clean up your mess!"

Mike merely stood there and took it; "Anything else?"

"Yeah get out. You're off this case. From now on you work for Louis until I can trust you again. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to go to."

"What?" Mike demanded grabbing Harvey's arm; "You can't seriously defend this guy Harvey. He lied to you, he's playing you."

"Don't you dare touch me! In fact don't you dare even talk to me! Get out of my sight!" Harvey yelled before pushing past Mike. Donna tried to block him but he just glared at her;

"Donna the only reason I'm not firing you right now is because I know you didn't know about this. So unless I'm mistaken…" Donna reluctantly moved out the way, knowing not to talk to Harvey like this, and Harvey walked out

"Donna!" Mike yelled at her

"I'm sorry Mike." She said shaking her head

Mike went to run after Harvey but she blocked him; "Harvey's in no frame of mind to think clearly right now. Give him space. He'll realise the truth soon enough."

Mike merely pushed past her

"Mike don't or you'll both say something you'll regret!" She yelled after Mike, before giving up.

-SUITS-  
"Harvey! Wait!" Mike yelled as he ran out of the elevator and followed Harvey outside

"Mike not now." Harvey barked without turning around

"Harvey please just listen to me."

"What Mike?!" Harvey yelled whipping around and glaring at Mike, Mike was a listen taken aback that Harvey actually stopped

"Harvey look you can't trust him."

"I can't trust him really? Because so far he hasn't actually lied to me. You on the other hand…Mike loyalty and trust works both ways you know-"

"Exactly. So why won't you trust that I'm right!" Mike yelled

"Can you really blame me Mike? After everything that's happened, you always find some way to screw something up and I have to find some way to save your ass. How do you expect me to trust you when you are doing things behind my back?" Harvey yelled pointing accusingly at Mike

There were passers-by who looked at Harvey and Mike, but scurried past quickly

"Dammit Harvey I'm only looking out for you. Jackford is playing you, but your so blind you can't see it!"

"You know what Mike, you're right. I am blind into thinking that you were actually cut out for this. I told you when you got this job, I needed a goddam grown man! And when I found you, you were this close to ending up in the gutter, and I tried to give you a second chance, tried to help you make something of your life. But what's the point. You're just a screw up, a fraud, a stupid kid who goes out of his way to ruin my life. A fucking disappointment. And I have never regretted hiring you until today!"

Harvey was so angry, he couldn't stop the words from slipping out, but when he finished he felt sick, disgusted with himself. Especially, when he saw hurt and pain all over Mike's face

 _Harvey hadn't actually meant any of what he said. What had he done?_

There was an awkward silence before Mike nodded; "You're right Harvey. I am a screw up, I am a criminal, and maybe I'm not cut out to be here. So then why don't I do us all a favour. I quit!" Mike yelled glaring daggers at Harvey, but it was hard as his eyes started to water; "But good luck finding another associate to do your bitch ass work, and put up with you, you arrogant bastard!"

Harvey glared at Mike, about to reply with a comeback, when he saw Mike's watery eyes and hesitated. He had already hurt Mike, anything else he said would just make it worse. So he just walked away.

Mike watched as Harvey merely turned his back on him, and walked away towards Ray's car across the street, whilst bringing out his phone.

As Mike watched Harvey, he realise he'd been holding his breath and as he let it out, and brought up his hand to wipe away his tears he saw his hands were shaking. He clenched them into fists and tried to calm himself. But his heart was racing, and he found he couldn't stop shaking.

Mike had no idea that was how Harvey really felt about him. And it hurt, he'd only ever looked up to Harvey, and tried to make him proud. But the worst part was, that Mike knew Harvey was right, every word was spot on. He was an ex-drug dealer, a fraud, a criminal, a screw up, and he knew that his parents would be ashamed of him. Mike sighed and turned around to go back into the building and clear out his desk, when something out the corner of his eye made him stop. It was a blur of red.

Mike turned his head around and suddenly saw a red car speeding down the street, going straight through a red light, and was heading straight for Harvey. Mike had an abrupt feeling of deja vu, and his dream suddenly flashed in his mind, and Mike realised what was going to happen next. His gaze flashed from Harvey, to the car and back again before he felt fear. Harvey was going to get hit.

"Harvey!" Mike yelled taking a step forward, hoping the man would turn around and notice. But he was too busy on the phone, or he was ignoring him.

"HARVEY!" Mike yelled his eyes widening. He had to do something, he hadn't been able to say Harvey in his dream, but this wasn't a dream and there was no way he was going to let Harvey die now.

Mike took off running, but it was like everything was in slow motion. He ran as fast as he could, pushing past people and bikes, but feared he wouldn't make it in time.

...

He was almost there!

"Harvey!" Mike yelled as he approached Harvey. The man turned to glare at Mike, when Ray yelled;

"Harvey look out!"

Harvey turned at the last moment to see the red car barrelling right towards him, and he didn't have time to move out the way.

Mike finally reached Harvey and pushed him, before the older man even realised what was happening. The shove was hard enough to knock Harvey clear out the way of the car. However, now Mike was the one in the path of the red car!

The last thing Mike saw was bright lights.

Then he was suddenly staring up at the sky, and his whole body was on fire. It felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest, stopping him being able to breathe.

Despite the unbelievable pain, that Mike was pretty sure was going to make him pass out at any minute, he was relieved. His dream had come true, with one exception. He had saved Harvey, and that's all that mattered. Mike thought to himself as he found his eyes closing

"Mike?" Harvey's face sudden filled Mike's vision, and Mike had to admit he'd never seen Harvey like that.

"Oh my god Mike. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Couldnn…couldn'tt let you…die." Mike rasped as his vision started to see black spots

"No. Mike dammit stay awake."

"Mike!"

Mike couldn't fight it anymore and let the darkness take him, just as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. But the only thing that mattered to Mike was that he had saved Harvey. Even if it meant his own life…


	7. Chapter 7 - That's All it Took

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to write! Hope you like the ending... :)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **That's All It Took…**

Harvey didn't even know what happened. One minute he was walking to Ray's car, on the phone to Jackford, the next there was a car heading towards him, and he found himself lying in the middle of the road. However, the only pain he felt was a massive headache. How was that possible?

"Harvey! Oh my god! Are you alright?" Ray suddenly appeared at Harvey's side and helped him sit up

"I er…" Harvey mumbled as he felt his forehead and saw blood on his hands; unsure how to respond

"That's a nasty cut." Ray mumbled eyeing Harvey's head

"What happened?" Harvey asked, trying to orientate himself, his felt like everything was spinning

"I don't know. I was just pulling up when I saw the car heading towards you. Then Mike-"

Harvey zoned out the rest of what Ray said as he suddenly froze; _Mike._

"Where's Mike?"

Ray hesitated;

"Someone call an ambulance!" Harvey heard someone shout and his gaze landed on a large crowd centred close to the red car over Ray's shoulder, which had apparently smashed into a parked car and was now all crumpled and smoking.

Harvey looked at Ray before pushing himself up and ran over to the crowd; "Move!" He shouted shoving people out the way. When the people finally parted he felt his heart stop

"Mike!" Harvey gasped collapsing to his knees at Mike's side, pushing everyone else out the way. Mike was laying on his back, his eyes opening and closing, his breathing coming out in rasps. And there was glass all over him and blood on Mike's left leg and blood spreading onto Mike's shirt. Harvey felt sick, and dizzy at the sight.

"Oh my god Mike. What the hell were you thinking?" Harvey uttered stunned by Mike's condition, if Mike hadn't pushed him out the way, this would have been him lying on the ground.

"Couldnn…couldn'tt let you…die." Mike suddenly rasped, making Harvey's blood go cold. Mike didn't sound good at all.

Harvey quickly pulled off his suit jacket, and pushed it against Mike's chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"Harvey!" Ray yelled as he suddenly appeared at his side; "Oh god." He said seeing Mike

"Ray where's the ambulance?" Harvey demanded looking up at the driver

"It's on it's way…but Harvey-"

Harvey turned back to Mike to see his eyes closing; "No. Mike dammit stay awake!" Harvey yelled making Mike's eyes open, but then they closed again

"Mike!" Harvey yelled just as he heard sirens in the distance

"Mike! Dammit talk to me." Harvey yelled putting his hands either side of Mike's face, petrified at the sight of Mike's lips turning blue and his breathing slowing down.

"No. You're not dying on me." Harvey mumbled and had Ray put pressure on where the blood was coming from whilst he started to do compressions. He had done a couple with no response when he was suddenly pushed out the way. He tried to go back to Mike, but Ray held him back.

"No Harvey let them work."

Harvey felt so helpless. He watched as the paramedics did compressions and hooked Mike up to the defibrillator, he watched as they shocked Mike with no response.

"This is all my fault." Harvey whispered; _Mike could die. And it was his fault._

Everything else went by in a blur for Harvey. Mike being loaded into an ambulance. The ambulance ride and compressions as Mike crashed two times. Then the paramedics rushing Mike inside the hospital and into the OR. Leaving Harvey in the waiting room, worried and terrified.

"Come on kid. Don't give up." Harvey muttered to himself as he watched Mike being wheeled away from him

-SUITS-

Harvey had been waited hours to hear something from the doctors, and every time he asked the nurse they said that they would tell him when they knew something.

"Harvey!" Harvey turned from yelling at the nurse once again to see Donna run in

"Harvey what happened? You were rambling on the phone I didn't understand a word you said, apart from Mike and hospital." Donna said studying Harvey before seeing his cut; "Oh my god." She said reaching up to his head but he pulled away

"It's nothing." Harvey assured her, and started to pace slightly. Worried about Mike

"Harvey what's going on?" Donna said fearfully, not seeing Mike anywhere. "Where's Mike?" She asked slowly

Harvey froze, avoiding her gaze; "Surgery."

"What? Harvey? What happened?"

"They won't tell me anything." Harvey grumbled, turning back to the nurses; "Why won't you tell me anything?"

Donna grabbed Harvey and pulled him back; "Harvey stop it! Scaring them won't make them tell you anything. Now tell me what happened to Mike?!"

Harvey finally met Donna's eye for the first time, and she saw fear, pure fear in his eyes.

"He pushed me out the way. He saved my life." Harvey said shaking his head; "It should have been me…I didn't see the car."

"What?"

"There was a car….coming right at me.. And Mike…he pushed me out the way Donna. He pushed me out the way and he got hit instead. It's all my fault." Harvey said his legs giving out, luckily into a nearby chair

"Harvey. It's not your fault." Donna assured him, but she was thinking about Mike too. Their puppy. He had to be ok

"It is. If I had just seen the car then-"

"Harvey no stop right there! You're not going to blame yourself. You're not the one who hit him."

"But it's still my fault!" Harvey yelled waving his hands; "He pushed me out the way! Why would he do that after what I said to him? And now he could die and the last words I said to him…" Harvey trailed off as he let his head fall into his hands

"Harvey what are you talking about? What exactly did you say to him?" Donna said concerned, but sternly, knowing that Harvey can be pretty ruthless and insulting, and she remembered how angry Harvey was when Mike ran after him.

"I yelled at him Donna. He just kept pushing and pushing me about Jackford, and I got angry, and said…I said.. I told him he was a screw up, a fraud, a disappointment, and that I regretted hiring him."

Donna's expression darkened and she had to physically bite her tongue from yelling at him, as she knew she could tell he was beating himself up about it anyway; "Did you mean it?" Donna asked slowly

"No of course not."

"Then when Mike's better you are going to apologies to him. He probably won't accept it at first, so you have to mean it."

"It's not that simple. Donna he quit." Harvey said looking at her again; "After I yelled at him he quit. And then he saved my life! Why would he do that? After I yelled at him, he quit and then scarified his life for mine. Donna if he dies, and the last things I said to him were-… Oh god." Harvey said his pulse racing at the thought of Mike dying, and he stood up and paced again

"Harvey calm down!" Donna yelled, catching the glances of the nurses

"I can't. What if Mike dies?!" Harvey turned to the nurses again; "Please just let me see him."

"Harvey look you need to sit down." Donna said standing up and grabbing his arm

"No I'm fine." Harvey assured her, shaking her off, but actually he didn't feel fine. His head was killing him, and now his chest was hurting, and he couldn't breathe

"Harvey?" Donna asked seeing her bosses pale complexion; "Are you-"

Suddenly, Harvey's vision blurred and his legs gave out

"Oh my god. Someone help." Harvey heard Donna yell before everything went white

-SUITS-

Harvey woke up with a splitting headache and a loud beeping penetrating his foggy mind. He groaned and furrowed his brow trying to wake himself up, his eyes wouldn't cooperate.

"Harvey?" He heard a voice far away, a woman's voice; "Harvey can you hear me?" This time was a lot closer and Harvey recognised it as Donna's voice

Harvey finally managed to open his eyes and was met with bright white all around, and Donna's concerned face. He suddenly became worried, as he'd never seen this one of Donna's expressions

"Donna?" Harvey croaked trying to sit up

"Harvey take it easy." Donna said rushing to help him

Harvey frowned as he saw he had an IV and connected to a heart monitor; "Donna. Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You passed out Harvey. You were in shock from the accident, and on the verge of a panic attack. That combined with the fact you had a concussion, caused you to pass out. The doctors are just keeping you here to monitor you." Donna said although her expression remained stiff, and she looked like she had been crying. Real tears, not fake crying

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Donna said vaguely

"Donna. What aren't you telling me?" Harvey asked firmly; "Where's Mike?"

She looked away unsure what to say;

"Donna what is it? Did something happen?" Harvey asked gulping

"I think it would be best to wait until Mike's doctor-"

Donna heard rapid beeping and looked at the heart machine to see Harvey's heartbeat rising

"Harvey..Harvey;" She said gripping his hand; "You need to calm down. The doctor said not to stress you out."

"You don't want me stressed? Then tell me where Mike is?"

Donna looked Harvey in the eye and sighed; "Ok look Harvey. I'm going to need you to remain calm ok. I need you not to have another panic attack or heart attack. Because I can't lose you.." Donna suddenly started sobbing, and Harvey felt awkward all of a sudden, and suspicious that Donna may be trying to trick him

"Oh shit that's real." Harvey muttered; "Donna. Shh.. Ok look fine. Just please tell me."

Donna wiped at her eyes; "Harvey whilst you were out, Mike's doctor came to talk to me. Mike made it through the surgery. Although, apparently it was touch and go for a while there. He had a collapsed lung Harvey, and severe internal bleeding. He almost didn't make it."

Harvey nodded processing it all; "Go on." He said knowing there was more

"But...the doctor said there was swelling in Mike's brain and due to the stress of his injuries, they had to put him in a medically induced coma. And they're not sure how long it will be until the swelling goes down, or when he'll wake up." A few tears slid down Donna's cheek and she quickly brushed them away

Harvey heard the words, but they didn't mean anything to him. They didn't make sense to him, Mike shouldn't be the one hurt, the one in a coma, it didn't feel real.

"Harvey?"

"What else?" Harvey abruptly asked; "I know there's something else. So just tell me."

Donna looked down at Harvey and her hands before looking up again; "Where the car hit Mike it caused damage to both his legs and spine. And although his legs may heal….the doctor…the doctor said that even if Mike recovers from the collapsed lung, swelling in his brain, and internal injuries and damage to his legs, even if he has physical therapy on his legs, that there is a chance…that he will never regain full control of his legs. Harvey, Mike may never be able to walk again."

-SUITS-

Once Donna had told Harvey about Mike, she'd got Harvey's doctor, who checked him out and told him he could go home and rest. But he couldn't rest, not when Mike was hurt and possibly dying.

Good thing Donna was there, as Harvey wasn't even listening to the man. He was only thinking about Mike. He was hurt, badly, so badly he almost died and now he may never walk again. All because of him. He had no idea what to do.

"Mr Specter?"

"Harvey?"

Harvey looked up at Donna and the Doctor, who apparently were talking to him

"I want to see him." He said turning to Donna

"Harvey-"

"Er who do you want to see Mr Specter?"

"I want to see Mike now." Harvey said firmly

"Harvey I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Fine." Harvey said pushing the covers off and swinging his legs off the bed

"Woah." Both the doctor and Donna rushed to stop Harvey;

"Mr Specter you need to stay in bed."

"I'm going to see Mike whether you want me to or not. So what's it going to be are you going to help me, or do I have to do it myself?"

Donna huffed before looking at the doctor; "Fine. But you're going by wheelchair."

Harvey didn't care how he got there, just that he got to see Mike

-SUITS-

Harvey was pushed through hallways that all looked alike, before being pushed into an elevator and through more hallways before stopping outside a ward; the ICU.

"Dr Franklin?" Donna said as they approached, and Harvey saw a doctor who was talking to a nurse turn and smile at Donna, before looking at Harvey;

"Harvey I presume?" Dr Franklin said shaking his hand, when Harvey nodded

"So your Mike's doctor? How is he?"

"I assume you know about Mike's condition." Franklin said looking at Donna then Harvey

"Yeah I told him, what you told me."

"Well at the moment I'm not going to lie, Mike's in critical condition at the moment. The swelling in his brain can be fatal if it didn't go down, but looking at Mike's vitals, we are hopeful that in time he'll recover. You just have to be patient. Right now you can sit with him, if you like."

Franklin said opening the door for Donna who pushed Harvey into Mike's room.

"Oh Mike." Harvey gasped upon seeing his associate. Mike was lying in a hospital bed just like Harvey was in. Only Mike had more tubes connected to him. He had an IV, and a heart monitor, but also a tube in his throat connected to another monitor. And he had bandages practically covering his entire body, even his head. From that parts of Mike Harvey could see, being his face, he looked so pale. And surrounded by machines, he looked so small. Like a kid.

Looking at Mike, it was like it finally made it all seem real, and he was able to fully take in Mike's condition. He felt a pang of guilt. This should have been him. _Why did you have to push me out the way Mike?_

Harvey was pushed forward so he was beside Mike. He reached out his hand and grasped Mike's left hand and squeezed it. He was half expecting Mike to squeeze back, but he didn't.

"What were you thinking Mike? Why did you push me out the way?" Harvey whispered and looked at Mike's face, willing him to wake up

-SUITS-

"I know it can be scary. But the ventilator is helping Mike breathe until the swelling goes down." Harvey had listened to Mike's doctor explain more about Mike's condition. It was in more detail than what Donna told him, but the point was the same. _Mike may never walk again._

"How long until the swelling goes down?" Harvey asked, looking up at the doctor, stilling holding onto Mike's hand, despite the curious looks from Donna.

"It's hard to tell at the moment. We are monitoring and checking every few hours, but it is going to take some time. I know it's difficult to see your friend like this, and you're worried about him. But just sitting with him will help, just letting him know you are here for him. He's going to need all the support he can get."

Once the doctor left, Donna sat the either side of Mike. And was watching Harvey intently.

"Just say it." Harvey said

"What?"

"You clearly have something to say. So just say it, whatever it is." Harvey turned to look at her

"You have to stop blaming yourself Harvey."

"But-"

"No." Donna said her expression darkened, taking on her signature don't-mess-with-me expression; "This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. I know you think that it should have been you lying in this bed, instead of Mike, but now of that matters now. Mike saved your life, and now he's hurt and he's going to need us to help him through this. Feeling guilty is not going to help Mike get better, nor will it change what happened. Besides I know Mike would never blame you for what happened."

Harvey didn't know what to say in response, he knew deep down Donna was probably right. But that didn't mean the guilt was going to go away, in fact he didn't know if it would ever go away.

-SUITS-

It had been two weeks. Two weeks and Mike still hadn't woken up. It was driving Harvey crazy. He would wake up every day, get dressed go to the office for work (well try to work, but kept worrying about Mike), then he would visit Mike during his lunch break, and stay with his all evening after work then go home at night. Then the cycle would start again. He couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted Mike to wake up!

It was Harvey's lunch break now and he was with Mike at the hospital. He didn't know what to say or do when he was there, so he just talked to Mike about the office.

"You need to wake up kid. Donna's really missing you at the office, and I have to actually do work myself, those other associates are useless. You have no idea how much you're needed back at the firm, how much I need you." Harvey finished with a sigh before leaning forward; "Look Mike I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to apologise for yelling at you about Jackford. You were right. He was guilty. And I never noticed. But you did. You tried to warn me about Jackford and I didn't listen, I didn't want to believe you because then that would mean I don't read people as well as I think, and I made a mistake in trusting the wrong person. I'm so sorry Mike. Everything I said to you…" Harvey ran a hand over his face; "I'm just sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any or it, and now you're here in this bed because of me….And I'm sorry. But now you need to wake up. You need to wake up Mike." Harvey said reaching out and squeezing Mike's hand, as if it would wake him up.

When the only reply Harvey got was the continued beeping of the heart monitor and the ventilator. Harvey's head fell against his and Mike's hand and he sighed

"He'll wake up Harvey." Donna said as she walked over and put her hand on Harvey's shoulder. If it was anyone else, Harvey would have immediately dropped Mike' hand, but he knew Donna wouldn't say anything.

He looked up at her and saw her concerned, sympathetic eyes; before leaning back and took the coffee handed to him, with his free hand.

"Thanks."

"He will wake up Harvey." Donna said firmly before sitting in the other free chair

"How do you know that Donna? He hasn't yet."

"But he will. Remember I'm Donna I know everything." And Harvey returned her smile, knowing she was just trying to help, and he almost believed her

Suddenly Mike's doctor; Dr Franklin came into the room;

"Donna. Harvey." The doctor said smiling at them both, before turning to Mike and checking him over

"How is he?" Donna asked immediately

"His vitals are better. Stronger." He looked at them both; "And his wounds seem to be healing. This is a good sign." The doctor said reassuringly

"Then why hasn't he woken up?" Harvey asked

"Like I said, it takes time. I know it's difficult. The waiting is the hardest part. But all signs point to the fact Mike should wake up very soon. You just have to be patient."

"Harvey isn't known for being patient." Donna joked, making Harvey glare at her, but she was right. Harvey was not a patient man.

-SUITS-

Harvey resigned himself to the fact Mike wasn't going to wake up today and decided to go back to the office. He had just made it outside the hospital when Donna ran after him

"Harvey!"

"Donna what is it? What's happened?"

"I don't know one minutes I was talking to the doctor the next Mike's vitals were going haywire and I was being kicked out." Donna rambled as they both rushed back to Mike's room.

Harvey was about to rush in when the doctor came out

"Hey what's going on?" He tried to push past but Franklin stopped him

"Harvey wait."

"Is Mike ok?" Donna asked near tears

"You could say that. He's awake." The doctor said causing both Harvey and Donna to freeze, completely shocked before bursting into the room.

"Mike."

-SUITS-

Mike had woken up feeling incredibly tired and sore. And his mind was all foggy, it felt like his brain had turned to cotton candy or something. Then there was the fact he had no idea where he was or what happened, and there was something in his throat. He tried to swallow but he couldn't and he tried to open his eyes and catch someone's attention but he couldn't. He was getting scared as someone grabbed his hands to stop him pulling the thing out of his throat.

Then there were voices distorted at first, then came through clearer, telling him to cough. He didn't know why but he did what they wanted and then he found the thing down his throat was gone. And he was suddenly handed something to drink. He instantly sighed in relief.

Then when he finally opened his eyes he glanced around and instantly realised where he was. A hospital. And there were nurses all around him, he was beginning to panic again until Harvey and Donna suddenly barged in, followed by a doctor.

"Mike."

"Harv…Harvey?" Mike croaked before coughing slightly

"Mike thank god." Donna murmured as she and Harvey rushed to him, and she ran a hand through his hair

"What…" Mike couldn't say anymore as his throat was sore

"Take it easy Mike. Your throat is going to be sore for a while, just take it slow." The doctor said stepping into Mike's view

Mike nodded and leant his head back against the pillow, suddenly feeling very tired

"Mike?" Harvey asked seeing Mike's eyes close; "You ok? Do you remember what happened?" He asked nervously

"M'tired." Mike mumbled, trying to fight to keep his eyes open but couldn't

"Mike?" Harvey asked louder when Mike didn't reply

"It's ok, he's exhausted. Let him rest." Dr Franklin assured Harvey just as Mike closed his eyes

"Harvey?" Mike mumbled with his eyes closed;

"Yeah Mike?"

"Don't leave." Mike whispered before falling asleep

Harvey sighed as he watched Mike asleep once again.

"I don't understand. What happened? Why is he so tired?" Harvey finally asked the doctor

"And what happened with Mike's vitals?" Donna added; "He was choking."

"The choking was Mike fighting the tube, meaning he was finally able to breathe on his own. Now it's understandable for him to be a little groggy, his body has been through a lot, the next he wakes up he should be a lot more coherent."

Harvey sighed, this meant more waiting. He was so relieved Mike was awake, but he wasn't looking forward to the talking to Mike about what happened. In a way he there was a small part of him that hoped Mike wouldn't remember, because then Mike wouldn't be mad at him, and they could just could back to the ways things were before.

-SUITS-

However the next time Mike woke up, Harvey instantly realised that Mike did remember what happened, just from the way he looked at Harvey.

Mike did indeed wake up feeling more coherent. He vaguely remembered waking up the first time and remembered that he was in a hospital, and he remembered why and groaned.

"Mike?" Mike rolled his head to his left and saw Harvey sitting in a plastic chair next to his beside; "Mike thank god you're awake."

"I'll get the doctor." Donna said rushing out

"Harvey?" Mike asked furrowing his brow; "What are you doing here?"

Harvey felt slightly hurt by Mike's comment and the way he looked at him, but he understand, and so he ignored Mike's comment. "How are you feeling kid?"

"Like I was hit by a car." Mike asking turning his head back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling a headache coming on

"So you remember what happened." Harvey said nervously

Mike looked back at Harvey, and Harvey saw how anger written all over Mike's expression

"You mean the part where I tried to warn you about Jackford, and you yelled at me and told me that you wished you'd never hired me? Or the part where I saved your life and got hit by a car?" Mike said bitterly, causing Harvey to look away. Just as the doctor came in

"Mike. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and I got bit of a headache." Mike said honestly. He had enough to experience to know the fastest way to get out of a hospital is to just cooperate.

"That's understandable. It's going to take some time for your body to fully heal." The doctor said as he flashed a light in Mike's eyes, before checking his chest

"Do you remember what happened?" Franklin asked slinging the stethoscope back around his neck

"Yeah I was hit by a car." Mike said simply, ignoring Harvey's gaze; "So when can I get out of here?" Mike continued as the doctor wrote in his chart, and Franklin's hand froze

"It's not that simple Mike. You sustained severe damage when the car hit you"

"Yeah but I'm feeling better now." Mike looked at Harvey and Donna, to see their expressions were grim; "Right?" When Mike saw the doctor's expression he frowned; "How bad is it?"

The doctor glanced at the Donna and Harvey; and Donna went to stand up. "Maybe we should wait outside." Donna said trying to motion Harvey out

"No wait. Please just tell me." Mike said stopping Donna and Harvey, Mike looked at Harvey; "Harvey?"

The doctor nodded as Donna and Harvey sat back down;

"Ok. One of your lungs was punctured in the accident and there was some severe internal injuries that we were fortunately able to repair it all in surgery. But it was a close call, we almost lost you a couple of times on account on that there was swelling in your brain. Which is why we had to put you in a medically induced coma, until the swelling went down."

"Wait. Hold it. A coma?" Mike asked shocked, looking at Harvey and Donna; "How long was I out?"

Franklin looked at Harvey, who answered

"Two weeks."

Mike didn't even know how to respond to that

"But there's more." Franklin continued

"Of course there is." Mike muttered; "What is it?"

"Where the car hit you it caused severe damage to your legs, and your spine. Bad enough that there was serious damage to the nerves in your legs."

"What does that mean?" Mike demanded; "What am I never going to walk again?" He asked not seriously thinking it possible

When the doctor hesitated, Mike started to panic; "Oh my god seriously? I'm never going to walk again!" Mike yelled

The doctor, Harvey and Donna all saw the heart monitor quicken and sprang into action

"Mike you need to calm down." Harvey said firmly, feeling scared about Mike crashing again, as Dr Franklin took Mike's pulse

"Mike I'm going to need you to take deep breathes." The doctor said calmly

"How am I supposed to calm down? I'm never going to walk again!"

"You _may_ never walk again." Franklin emphasised; "If you had let me finish, I would have said there is a chance that you _may_ never walk again. I emphasise the word _may."_

Mike's heart rate slowed down slightly; "How big a chance? What 20%? 30?"

Franklin frowned; "I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"40%?" Mike continued; "Just tell me."

The doctor sighed; "It's more like 75%"

"75%" Mike repeated trying to process it all; "So there's only a 25% chance I will regain control of my legs." He said more to himself

"25% is still quite a lot." Donna said reassuringly

"Yeah well not compared to 75%." Mike snapped

"Perhaps it would be better if we let Mike rest." The doctor said to Harvey and Donna

"I'm gonna stay." Harvey said as Donna stood up

"Why?" Mike demanded

"You're hurt Mike." Harvey merely said, not really know what else to say

"And what you're going to comfort me?" Mike scoffed; "Seriously Harvey what are you even doing here? Don't you remember what you said to me?"

"Mike-" Harvey starting, about to say his apology speech that he rehearsed when Mike cut him off

"I quit remember! I'm not your problem anymore!" Mike yelled, glaring at Harvey

"Mike" Donna hissed

"Look Mike I'm sorry about what I said to you. I know that it was unforgivable, and I had no right to yell at you like that. Especially when you were right about Jackford. I didn't mean any of what I said Mike. And after all that I said to you, you still pushed me out the way and saved me…I'm just so sorry Mike." Harvey said finishing his speech, and was met with silence

Mike was just glaring at Harvey; "Is that it? That's your big apology. Well you know what Harvey I don't want your pity or your guilt."

"No Mike-" Harvey started

"Just get out."

"What?"

"Mike." Donna started

"Both of you. I want you out now." Mike growled

"Mike-" Harvey tried again but the doctor intervened

"I should tell you visiting hours are over anyway."

Harvey looked at Mike, and only saw anger, pain, hurt and betrayal in his eyes, before Mike turned away. So Harvey reluctantly followed Donna and the doctor out of Mike's room.

"Harvey wait!" Donna shouted after Harvey making him stop

"Donna what have I done?" He said turning back to Donna; "I broke him Donna. What have I done?"

Donna sighed and pulled Harvey into a hug; "Oh Harvey, look Mike's angry now because he's hurt and scared. His whole life has just been turned upside down Harvey, and he's only gone on offense because he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"She's right."

Harvey and Donna turned to see Franklin standing behind them;

"I've seen it happen in patients before. In situations like Mike's when he's lost his parents as a child, and has no family left, he has to appear strong. People like Mike don't show weakness, and he doesn't want to appear weak in front of you. Donna's right, Mike has just been through something life altering and he has no idea how to deal with it, no idea how to react to it. He just needs some time to process it all, just give him some space. And when he's ready just be there for him. Mike needs you, he can't go through something like this alone."

-SUITS-

So that's exactly what happened. Harvey and Donna gave Mike space, and they waited for Mike to talk to them. Which took all of two days before Harvey started to go crazy with worry. Despite the phone calls from the doctor assuring him of Mike's condition, it wasn't the same as seeing Mike himself. And he was this close to caving and going to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Mike had been equally going crazy, and had been doing some thinking the past few days. Actually a lot of thinking. About his life, about Harvey and Donna, about his legs. His doctor had been testing his legs every day and so far he had only regained a small function of his legs. And he was getting frustrated. Dr Franklin told him it would take time, but he didn't have time, he didn't have the money to pay for this kind of treatment, and he knew the longer he stayed in the hospital the higher the cost would be.

Then there was the fact that when he's not in physical therapy, he just sits in his room, alone, all day. He knew what he said to Harvey was harsh, and at the time he was angry at Harvey. Mike knew Harvey was trying to apologise, which was big for Harvey considering he doesn't apologise to anyone, ever. So he knew Harvey had meant what he said, but he just didn't want to hear it. Now though after Harvey and Donna hadn't shown up in a few days, he realised perhaps they weren't coming back. And he had mixed feelings about that. Part of Mike was relieved they weren't there as it meant it would be easier for him to move on. But mostly he just missed them, and he felt alone. More alone than he'd ever felt in his life. Now he really did have no one left.

"Mike. How are you today?" His doctor came in jarring him from his thoughts. He sat up and sighed

"Better I guess. But frustrated."

"I know its tough Mike. But you're legs are already showing signs of healing, which is a good sign. You just have to be-"

"Patient. I know. I just hate this."

"Well why don't we see if your legs have improved anymore since yesterday."

Mike was walking, or trying to walk along a path set between two metal bars. Although it wasn't going well, Mike felt pain throughout his whole body, he was frustrated and in agony, and was grasping the bars so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Perhaps that's enough for today." The physical therapy nurse said to Mike, before going to get his wheelchair

"No. I can keep going." Mike gasped before taking another step and crumpled to the floor, landing on his knees.

"Oh god." The nurse and doctor gasped as they ran over and helped him back into the wheelchair; "Are you alright Mike?" Franklin asked

"Yeah" Mike gasped as the nurse put an ice pack against his knee; "I'm fine. I can keep going. I just need a minute."

"No that's enough for today." Mike was about to protest when Franklin cut him off; "Mike you can't push yourself too hard. If you do, you'll just set back your recovery time."

"You have to push until it hurts." Mike merely responded causing Franklin to sigh. He needed reinforcements.

-SUITS-

Donna had been hoping Harvey would have gone to see Mike by now. But instead he merely sat in his office staring at his phone, as if he could just will it to ring. She didn't understand why he couldn't just go see Mike, if he was that desperate to see if he was ok. Donna herself had tried to see Mike yesterday, but Franklin said Mike was resting, having apparently pushed himself too hard at physical therapy. Franklin had actually pleaded with her to get Harvey back to the hospital to try and talk to Mike, as he himself couldn't get through to him.

So now Donna had had enough. She thought that if she left Harvey and Mike alone, they would eventually talk it out. She should have known that the complete opposite would happen, especially considering they were both completely stubborn. And she was sick of it. Now she saw fit to intervene.

First though she went to Mike, she had to know exactly what she was dealing with before going to Harvey.

She was all set to yell at Mike. That is until she got to his room and saw him just lying in the hospital bed, looking out the window with a lost expression on his face. He looked so sad.

"Mike?" She said softly, and Mike immediately turned to look at her, and she saw his eyes were slightly red.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up with a wince and groan

"I actually came here to yell at you."

"Oh?" Mike asked smirking, clearly thinking it was a joke

"About Harvey." She finished

Mike immediately frowned; "Donna-"

"No. You listen to me Mike. Harvey told me what he said to you, and I know that it was harsh, unforgivable even. But I also know that Harvey is falling apart, he feels so guilty about what he said to you, and he didn't mean any of what he said. But then I think you already know that. He tried to apologise to you, and I don't have to tell you that for Harvey it's a rare thing for him to apologise, to anyone. Now I know you know all this, so I want to know why you're still angry at him?"

Mike sighed; "Donna you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me."

"I think I have every right to be angry. I may never walk again, thanks to Harvey." Mike said bitterly

"Now hold it right there. Don't you dare go blaming Harvey for this, we both know that it wasn't his fault. So just tell me what is really going on with you? Because I know this isn't anything to do with what Harvey said, or your legs."

Mike merely turned away

"Fine Mike. I get it, you don't trust me, or maybe our friendship doesn't mean anything to you." Donna said as she forced some tears; "When you're ready to talk just let me know." Donna said standing up, sobbing loudly

"Donna wait!" Mike felt guilty, he'd never seen Donna burst into tears just like that.

Donna smiled with her back to Mike, before sobbing once more and turning around with a frown;

"Please don't go Donna. I'm sorry." Mike said sitting up more and handing her some tissues

She took them and covered her face as she let out some more sobs; "I…only…wanted …to help." Donna said in between her sobs as she put her hands over her face

Mike looked around nervously as he patted her hands; "Oh god Donna. I didn't mean to upset you. Look ok you were right by the way. I'm not mad at Harvey. I know he didn't mean any of what he said, but that's the thing, he may not have meant it, but everything he said was true. I am a fraud, a criminal and I know I'm a disappointment."

Donna stopped sobbing as she heard Mike, which made Mike hesitate, so she let out another sob for safe measure.

"I was rude to you and Harvey yesterday, and that was wrong of me. I had no right to attack you both like that, after you tried to help. It's just difficult for me to ask for help, when I've been on my own all this. I'm just used to taking care of myself, and this. This is hard and I don't know what to do."

Donna finally looked up and sighed as she wiped her eyes and smiled; "Was that so hard?"

Mike's mouth fell open; "You..you tricked me."

Donna merely smiled, and Mike couldn't help but laugh; "Now that was cruel Donna."

"Did you mean what you said Mike?" She asked softly before sighing; "I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be a burden to you and Harvey. I thought it would be easier for me, and everyone else, if I do this alone."

"But it's not is it?" Donna finished the thought

Mike shook his head sadly; "I don't know what to do Donna. I've really messed up with Harvey haven't I?"

"You just leave Harvey to me. In the meantime, you need to let us help you. You can't go through this alone."

Mike grasped Donna's hand in thanks.

"Oh and Mike. Don't yell at Harvey when he gets here."

"I'll try."

 _Now for the hard part._ Donna mused as she left

-SUITS-

Donna made sure Harvey had a cup of coffee and was in a slightly good mood before she approached him, having done his daily teasing of Louis.

Harvey was going crazy with worry about Mike, that he had been taking it out on everyone, particularly Louis, and although it made him feel better, he still was worried about Mike. But he didn't go to the hospital, no matter how much he wanted to, because he was giving Mike space. He didn't call Mike, no matter how much he wanted to. And it was killing him not knowing how Mike was. It had been two days and Harvey hadn't heard one word from Mike.

In fact Harvey was just in the process of looking at his phone to see if Mike had called when Donna came into his office;

"Just go see him." She said crossing her arms in front of his desk

"Why? He doesn't want to see me. Or don't you remember what he said?" Harvey quipped

"Yeah and you heard what the doctor said. Mike doesn't know how to deal with what's happened, so he's angry. But he needs you."

"Well I didn't get that impression. I tried to apologise and he made it clear he didn't want me there."

"Well I know different."

"Oh yeah? Hows that?"

"Because I spoke to Mike."

"You did what?"

"I was sick of this stupid fight between the two, if I hadn't intervened you had gone on ignoring each other."

"Donna-"

"No Harvey. I told this to Mike and I'm going to tell this to you. You have to get over this silly grudge and talk to him!"

Donna didn't even wait for Harvey to respond before continuing;

"He was right about Jackford Harvey, the least you could do is apologise to him again. Now I know you're angry because of Jackford. He played his last lawyer and he was playing you. He was lying to you. And I know you feel guilty about what happened to Mike, and you know what Harvey, you should feel guilty." Harvey was taken aback by Donna's yelling, so he didn't interrupt; "Not because Mike pushed you out the way of the car and saved your life, you should feel guilty because you didn't believe Mike about Jackford. I know you considered Jackford your friend Harvey, but you have to ask yourself the question, if Jackford really was your friend and he lied to you, was going to use you, and Mike was the one who had your back with Jackford, and was willing to risk his life to save yours, then what does that make Mike? In fact what does that make you if you believe that asshole Jackford over Mike, who has always had your back? Mike is the victim here Harvey. And now he's suffering, he's in pain and he's pushing himself too hard, and possibly damaging his recovery because he doesn't want to ask us for help. Because he doesn't want to be a burden to us. You need to fix this Harvey. Or else Mike won't be the only one quitting!" When she finished she stormed out the office before Harvey could even react.

As much as he hated what Donna said, he knew she was right. Every word. But he had no idea that Mike felt that way. He had the suspicion that it was all because of what he said to Mike. Donna was right he had to fix it.

-SUITS-

As Harvey made his way to Mike's room, he realise he had been completely blind when it came to Jackford, and he had yelled at Mike when he was only looking out for him. Donna was right, Mike was more of a friend to him, than Jackford ever was, and he was going to say just that to Mike.

Only he couldn't find him. He wasn't in his hospital room. Harvey was momentarily worried considering it was practically the middle of the night, before thinking about Donna said about Mike pushing himself too much. It didn't take long to find Mike. He was in one of the physical therapy rooms, on his own. Harvey waited in the doorway, unsure how to proceed, and watched as Mike tried to walk, using the two metal bars to help him. Harvey saw how much pain Mike was in, by his face and white knuckles. Donna was right. This kid was going to hurt himself if he kept going like this.

"Mike." Harvey said finally walking in

"Harvey?" Mike whipped his head up completely taken aback at the sight of Harvey that he lost his grip on the bars and fell to the floor

"Oh god." Harvey said rushing over to help Mike up.

"Ahh" Mike hissed as he stretched his legs out, and leant back against one of the bars

"Let me get you a wheelchair."

"No don't I'm fine."

"Mike-"

"Look Harvey what do you want?" The words were out of Mike's mouth before he could stop himself

"I just came to talk to you. I thought we could have a rational conversation about what happened." Harvey stopped seeing Mike trying to get himself up; "Look let me help you."

"No I can do it myself." Mike said trying to use the bars to get up; "I don't need your help Harvey." The words came out more snappy that he intended

Harvey threw his hands up in frustration; "Fine Mike. Do it yourself. I don't know why I even bothered coming here."

Mike sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered Donna's conversation; "Harvey wait!"

Harvey hesitated as he turned back;

"What?" He yelled at Mike

"I-"

"What do you want Mike? Because I apologise to you and you throw it back in my face. I try to help you and you push me away. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I can't lose you ok?!" Mike yelled turning to face Harvey

"Mike I'm not going anywhere." Harvey said confused

"You don't get it." Mike said shaking his head,

"Then tell me." Harvey said stepping forward

Mike looked at Harvey before turning away and pausing; "Did I ever tell you why I hate hospitals?"

Harvey didn't reply, waiting for Mike to continue

"Because every time I come here, someone dies. When my parents were hit by the other car, Grammy and I were brought to the hospital. We waited hours whilst my parents were in surgery, and then the doctor came out and told us he was sorry, that he did the best he could." Mike finally turned and met Harvey's eyes; "In that moment my whole world shattered around me. I felt like I had lost everything Harvey, and I didn't know what to do." Mike turned away again; "Without Grammy I don't know what I would have done. She helped me pick up the pieces again, and move on. But it was never the same. I never wanted to feel that way ever again, so I went out of my way to make sure I didn't. I pushed everyone else away, apart from Grammy, Trevor and Jenny, because they refused to leave me. But the feeling never went away Harvey, the feeling that I could lose everything all over again. Then when I met you, you gave me a second chance, you believed in me when no else did. You have no idea, but you saved my life that day when you hired me. Then you told me to cut Trevor off, and I just did what you said, just like that, not just because he was bad for me, but because it was easier for me to push him away that lose him like I had lost my parents. But I didn't realise it would crack the walls I had rebuilt around myself. Then I lost Jenny, another crack. And then Grammy…." Mike turned to Harvey, and there were tears in his eyes; "I was barely holding it together when I lost Grammy. And then this week. This week I almost lost you!"

That caught Harvey's attention

"Dammit Harvey. I've lost practically everyone I care about, and I am barely holding it together. Now I know you say you don't care about me, but you're my friend Harvey, practically the brother I never had, and if anything happened to you, or Donna….I barely picked up the pieces the first time, and I don't think I could I cope if it happened again."

Mike fell silent, as he finally told Harvey what he'd been keeping locked down inside him all that time. He didn't know how Harvey was going to react to the fact he'd essentially had a breakdown, and confessed everything, but he was even more surprised at Harvey's response

"You're an idiot." Harvey said shaking his head

"Oh yeah go ahead mock me." Mike said frowning;

Harvey sighed before bending down in front of Mike, causing him to look at him;

"You're an idiot for not telling me this sooner. So I'm assuming this is why you pushed me out of the way of that car? Because you didn't want to lose me?"

Mike nodded;

"Idiot."

"Can you stop saying that?!"

"Well you are. You say you don't want to lose me, or Donna. Then why the hell are you pushing us away?"

"Harvey after everything that's happened this week; the car that almost hit me, the angry client, the fact I almost fell down an elevator shaft, the crazy gunman that almost killed us both, how can you not be freaked out by any of that? All that happened in one week, so who knows what's going to happen tomorrow? Or the next day? Or next week?"

"Shit happens Mike." Harvey said with a shrug

"Yeah well it seems like shit happens to me all the time, and I'm sick of it. I don't want to lose anyone else, and I certainly wasn't going to let my dream come true."

"What dream?"

Mike froze, realising what he said; "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Mike." That it, one word. That's all it took for Mike to tell Harvey. But he couldn't look Harvey in the eye when he said it

"I dreamt about the accident."

"The car accident? Well that's natural Mike to have dreams after it happened."

"No I mean before. I had the same dream every day this week; I was at work with you, then we were arguing outside, and you walked away from me. Then there was a red car heading towards you, and I couldn't stop it, or warn you."

"Then what?"

"I woke up. Every time I had the dream, I couldn't save you, then I woke up and something bad happened that day. Each day something happened when I had that dream. And then finally the dream came true."

"But you saved me." Harvey finished nodding, the he tilted he head at Mike; "So what are you psychic now?"

Mike glared at Harvey who smirked

"Not funny. So go ahead just tell me how crazy I am."

"Mike you may be a lot of things, but crazy is not one of them."

Mike looked at Harvey suspiciously; "Like-"

"Well lets see I'd say that you are the most; annoying, smartass, childish, problematic, infuriatingly, brilliant and amazing puppy I have ever met." Harvey finished and Mike couldn't help but smile

"Aww knew you cared Harvey."

Harvey merely rolled his eyes; "So are we good? Will you come back to work?"

Mike hesitated; "I don't know Harvey. After what you said that day-"

"I'm sorry Mike. I truly am, everything I said-"

"I know you didn't mean any of it;" Mike said shaking his head; "but that's the problem Harvey. You may not have meant it, but that didn't mean it wasn't all true. I am a fraud, I am a criminal, a screw up, and I bet my parents would be disappointed in me."

"No." Harvey said it with such force, it made Mike jump; "Don't you dare say that. You are none of those things you hear me? Just because you didn't go to Havard doesn't mean you aren't a lawyer, a piece of paper doesn't make you a lawyer, this does." Harvey said pointing at Mike's head; "Now tell me have I ever been wrong before?"

Mike thought; "Well no-"

"Then believe me now when I tell you that you are not a screw up, or a disappointment, and certainly no fraud. But you can't live your life in fear of losing everyone you care about, you can't push everyone away because you don't want to lose them. If you do, then haven't you lost them anyway, and won't you just wind up all alone? Now I know it's scary, but stuff happens Mike, stuff that you can't control. Especially in New York. And I can't promise that I won't die today or tomorrow, because not all of us can see the future;"

Mike rolled his eyes

"But I can promise that I will fight like hell to stick around. But you have to let me help you. You can't push me away Mike. Alright?"

Mike looked at Harvey for a moment, considering everything he had been through and everything that Harvey had said. Before eventually nodding; "Ok. I'm sorry for what I said to you Harvey. You know before.."

"Forget it Mike." Harvey said shaking his head and smiling; "Now lets get you back to your room. You look exhausted."

As Harvey helped Mike into the wheelchair, to which Mike didn't fight him on, Mike smiled; "You sure know how to flatter someone Harvey."

"Come on kid." Harvey wheeled him back to his room and helped him back into bed, the puppy was falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow

"Harvey?"

"Hmm."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Harvey merely smiled; "Get some rest kid, I'll be right here."

As Harvey sat down in the chair beside Mike's bedside, he watched his associate sleep and sighed in relief to have his puppy back to normal.

-SUITS-

It had been a tough month not just on Mike, but Harvey and Donna as well. Physical therapy had been gruelling for Mike, and although Harvey did his best to motivate Mike through it, he knew the pup was frustrated. And so was he. He had no idea how much of a snappy puppy Mike could be.

But that was all in the past now as Mike was finally getting the function back in his legs. It was like a miracle the day Mike was able to walk five steps without falling over. Now Mike was able to walk by himself, albeit with a slight limp when his legs got tired. And to top it off, he was finally being released from the hospital. (Or House from Hell as Mike called it – which Harvey found amusing.) Although, Mike couldn't live on his own at the moment, he was going to be staying at Harvey's for the foreseeable future, which surprisingly to Harvey, Mike was happy about. Which made Harvey happy.

"No."

"Mike-"

"I said no."

"Mike get in the damn wheelchair." Donna said putting her hands on her hips

Mike crossed his arms and pouted; "I can walk myself."

Harvey walked in biting back a smile, at hearing the childish argument

"Harvey thank god." Donna said seeing Harvey; "Mike is refusing to get in the wheelchair."

"I don't need it!"

"It is hospital policy."

"I don't care."

"Mike." Harvey said firmly; "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Mike didn't need to be told twice before he practically jumped in the chair, Harvey shook his head in disbelief

"Come on pup. Time to go home." Harvey said pushing Mike out, Mike's leg was bouncing up and time in excitement, Harvey didn't know whether it was for being free from the 'House from Hell' or for being able to stay at Harvey's.

"Finally." Mike said once they were outside the hospital, and Mike jumped from the chair, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Donna returned the wheelchair whilst Harvey and Mike waited for Ray

"It feels so good to be free."

"God Mike, it sounds like you're going to break out into song."

"You would be too, if you had to spend a month in the House from Hell."

"I think that's a bit extreme Mike."

"What?"

Harvey raised his eyebrow but couldn't contain his smile; "House from Hell?"

Mike merely rolled his eyes

At Harvey's, Mike was just like Harvey would expect from a puppy, running around wanting to touch everything. Harvey couldn't help but laugh.

"Finally worn out puppy?" Harvey asked raising an eyebrow at Mike as he looked up from file the file he was reading, when Mike finally flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"Your place is awesome Harvey!"

"Well now it's your place too. That is until your better."

Mike just grinned at Harvey, with a knowing look

"You hungry?" Harvey asked diverting Mike's attention; "I ordered Pizza."

"Stuffed crust?" Harvey could just see Mike almost drooling

Once they finished eating their pizza, Harvey found Mike looking at him.

"What?"

"You didn't have to do all this."

"It's just pizza Mike."

Mike rolled his eyes; "You know what I mean. You didn't have to let me stay here, you didn't have to pay my medical bills, you didn't have to be there at every one of my physical therapy appointments. So why did you?"

"Because I care about you." Harvey said looking down at his pizza when he said it, when he looked back at Mike, the kid looked like his brain had just overloaded

"I'm sorry could you repeat that and say it real slowly."

Harvey smiled; "Mike look I know I give off this attitude that I don't care about anyone, but ever since I met you, it's like you can't resist pushing my buttons and pushing yourself into my life and making me care about you. Like you said Mike, we're family. And family looks out for each other. Right?" Harvey said handing Mike another slice of pizza. As Mike took it he thought of it more as an olive branch, like Harvey was reaching out to him

"Thanks Harvey."

"Alright enough mushy stuff." Harvey said; "Movie?"

"Sounds good."

Mike said smiling, he had no idea that it was possible to be this happy. To have lost everyone he cared about, and still find himself part of a family. He had no idea what the future held (because as much as Harvey joked about it, Mike wasn't actually a psychic) but he wasn't so scared now he had Harvey and Donna there for him _. And to think all it took was 5 near death experiences for Mike to realise he had people who would always be there for him._

 _FIN_


End file.
